


Встречи и свидания

by Cunla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Politics, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: Знакомитесь, новый мэр города Апачи - Тони Старк!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Тони откинул голову на высокую спинку кресла и покрутился на нем из стороны в сторону.

Четверг. Самый скучный день недели. Все неприятности обычно случались на выходных или, в крайнем случае, ждали понедельника, чтобы превратить его в ад совместно с рабочей перепиской и сроками подписания документов. К середине недели дела постепенно рассасывались, а пятница была традиционным днем перерезания ленточек и посещения благотворительных банкетов. В общем, скукотища.

– Почему я решил, что баллотироваться будет хорошей идеей?

Только что вошедшая в кабинет Пеппер и бровью не повела.

– Значимый выборный пост подкрепляет твое эго.

– Ты точно на моей стороне?

– Даже не сомневайся, – Пеппер выложила перед ним на стол в ряд три документа и, заглянув в телефон, сказала: – Подпиши эти акты и можешь отправляться на заседание Городского Совета.

– Распределение средств бюджета на второе полугодие? – уточнил Тони.

При нем состоялось уже с десяток заседаний и большая их часть была экстренной или посвященной конкретной проблеме. К счастью, Пеппер никогда не подводила – какими бы сжатыми не были сроки, каждого участника на столе неизменно ждала повестка в максимально конкретном и полном виде. Сегодняшнее заседание должно было стать чуть ли самым важным и долгим. Если он что-то понимал в распределении денег, то это будет просто грызня.

– Да. Добавилась парочка проектов.

– Так что заседать мы будем почти неделю, – улыбнулся Тони, протягивая ей подписанные бумаги.

– Пока запланировано еще одно на понедельник.

– Звучит не очень обнадеживающе.

Тони встал, взял смартфон и обошел стол. Пеппер положила папку и быстрым движение поправила его галстук. Тони уже и не помнил, сколько она на него работала. Пять? Десять лет? Неважно, потому что теперь Пеппер управляла его жизнью столь умело и идеально, что иного он просто не представлял.

– Отправляешь меня в клетку ко львам?

– Ты выдержал дебаты с Виктором фон Думом и атаку всех газет штата, – Пеппер улыбнулась, легким движением смахнула пылинку с его плеча и взяла свою папку. – У тебя отличные идеи. Ты справишься.

– Да по-другому и быть не может, – Тони подмигнул и развернулся к выходу.

На самом деле, глупо было волноваться – его проекты по благоустройству был представлен еще во время предвыборной гонки. Новое здание Старк Индастриз в некотором роде входило в этот проект, потому что было частью реконструкции старого заводского района. Тони, как основной инвестор, мог поставить такое условие. И все равно, реакцию Совета предсказать было сложно. Тех, кто помогал его кампании, было в нем поровну с теми, кто относился к Старкам с недоверием или меньше всего хотели видеть конкретно его в кресле мэра. Тони ожидал баталий.

И они начались буквально сразу же. С горем пополам все проголосовали за дополнительные траты на социальную рекламу, а потом пошли баталии за школы и детские сады.

– Уже пятый год подряд я прошу субсидировать ремонт запасного флигеля школы Святого Патрика, – глава департамента образования был в шаге от того, чтобы начать стучать по столу.

– Мистер Браун, эта школа каждый год теряет по пять процентов учеников, – Тони сверился с данными своей подборки и снова поднял на него глаза, – так что ремонт ее неиспользуемого помещения совсем нельзя отнести к первоочередной задаче. Зато у нас огромная загруженность всех учебных учреждений, расположенных близко к новым кварталам, и деньги нужны для завершения строительства дополнительных детских садов и школ в этих районах. – Он сделал паузу и добавил: – Возможно, соучредитель более заинтересован?  
Мистер Браун поджал губы.

– Карманы церкви вовсе не бездонны.

– Голосуем за субсидии на ремонт и строительство, – объявила Пеппер. – Черная карточка за ремонт, белая – за строительство.

В случаях, когда было два-три варианта, чтобы ускорить голосование, они поднимали карточки разных цветов. И сейчас над столом поднялись зеброй руки с карточками.

– Четыре черных и семь белых, – вслух подвела итог секретарь для внесения в протокол.

– Что ж, пока школе Святого Патрика придется подождать, – отрезал Тони. – Следующий вопрос.

– Полиция запрашивает финансирование на замену парковочного оборудования и дорожных знаков.

Пеппер зачитала пункт повестки, и Тони посмотрел на начальника городской полиции, ожидая его комментариев. Единственный, чьи речи он мог выдерживать. Рейтинг Стива Роджерса обычно не опускался ниже семидесяти четырех процентов. Вряд ли он переводил через дорогу лично каждую старушку и снимал с дерева котят, хотя ходили и такие слухи. Тони считал его бешеную популярность следствием блестящей биографии с патриотическим сиянием пополам с не менее патриотической внешностью. Скорее всего, капитан был главной мокрой мечтой горожан от двенадцати до восьмидесяти лет. Реши он внезапно баллотироваться в мэры, у Тони шансов на победу было бы значительно меньше.

– Совет в декабре прошлого года одобрил запрет бесплатных парковок в центре города, о чем вы все прекрасно знаете, – начал Роджерс. – Полиция планово установила тридцать два счетчика и десять дорожных знаков, но на третий квартал средств на оставшееся переоборудование заложено не было. Пора это исправить.

Как всегда – коротко и четко, с оттенком приказа и намеком на то, что собеседник и сам должен понимать разумность требований.

– Предлагаете увеличить бюджет полиции? – глава департамента здравоохранения недовольно поджал губы.

– И откуда вы предлагаете взять эти суммы? – спросил мировой судья.

– За первый квартал сумма штрафов и парковочных взносов уже увеличилась на… – начал Роджерс.

– Но Совет оговаривал, что направлять их будут на реконструкцию зданий и дорожного полотна!

– В первую очередь необходимо довести дело до конца, чтобы все было в рамках закона.

Тони откинулся в кресле, с наслаждением наблюдая, как тот спокойно справляется с нападками.

– Вы можете гарантировать, что к концу года все будет закончено, или собираетесь и дальше доить бюджет на непредусмотренные расходы? – снова встрял глава департамента здравоохранения.

Роджерс чуть приподнял брови и на секунду задержал на нем взгляд.

– Я гарантирую, что ни цента не будет потрачено на другие нужды и специалисты справятся с работой в течение трех-четырех месяцев. Необходимо что-то еще?

– Мне достаточно, – сказал Тони и взмахнул рукой. – Голосуем? Белые – за, черные – против. – Сплошные белые карточки только подтвердили, что рейтинг Роджерса не накручен.

– Отлично, переходим к следующему пункту.

***  
Проект реконструкции должен был рассматриваться только завтра, поэтому к концу дня Тони пусть и устал от прений, но понимал, что самое тяжелое еще впереди. Люди тянулись к выходу из зала, подгоняемые голодом, а он наблюдал за потоком, откинувшись в кресле.

– На сегодня все, или у меня еще назначены встречи?

Пеппер подровняла стопку документов, захлопнула папку и посмотрела на него.

– Нет, я специально освободила расписание, предполагая, что заседание затянется.

– Спасибо, – Тони послал ей благодарную улыбку. – Поужинаешь со мной?

– Я сегодня встречаюсь с другом. Может, завтра?

Тони поднялся вслед за ней и вздохнул.

– Что ж, побуду в роли отвергнутого поклонника и поем в одиночестве. Возможно, стоит и грелку купить, чтобы не ложиться в холодную постель.

Пеппер улыбнулась и чуть наклонила голову вбок.

– Во-первых, мы давно расстались. Во-вторых, не верится, что ты можешь страдать от одиночества. Тот ли это Тони Старк, которого я знала?

Не сказать, что он безумно страдал. Большую часть этого года Тони пытался совместить работу в Старк Индастриз, выборы и работу уже в качестве мэра. Обычно это означало, что спал он раз в пару дней, а тут уже не до секса. Но теперь нагрузка наконец была распределена, и либидо тоже напомнило о себе.

– Последний раз у меня был секс еще до начала кампании. Парень был горяч, стоит отметить. Но с тех пор я веду существование монаха. Еще немного, и позвонят из Ватикана.

– От того парня не будет интервью в «Апачи хроникал»? – Пеппер как обычно сразу искала проблемы.

– Он даже имени моего не знал.

– Тони, я не заставляю тебя стать святым, я понимаю всю абсурдность этой идеи. Просто найди кого-то для серьезных отношений. Желательно, того, кто не сольет твое грязное белье прессе и не делал фантастически ужасных высказываний о политике.

– Слишком много требований, – поморщился Тони.

Пеппер посмотрела на него своим «Ты и так создаешь мне достаточно неприятностей, не надо прикладывать еще усилий» взглядом, потом вздохнула и взяла со стола телефон, на котором мигнул сигнал сообщения.

– Мне пора. Будь хорошим мальчиком, и до завтра.

Тони собрал свои вещи и вышел следом за ней, решив, что возвращаться в кабинет незачем. На улице Хэппи уже подогнал машину ближе к входу.

– Пожалуй, я пойду прополощу горло и поужинаю в «Кристофе», – сказал ему Тони, протягивая папку с бумагами.

– Мне покрутиться где-нибудь рядом пару часиков?

– Да. Я позвоню, когда решу ехать домой.

Хэппи кивнул, и Тони, оглянувшись по сторонам, перешел дорогу к самому пафосному и дорогому отелю города. На вкус Тони, ресторан был слишком претенциозен в плане кухни, но зато мог обеспечить некоторую приватность и хороший алкоголь.

Тони прошел в бар, устроился у стойки и сделал заказ. Бармен тут же оказался рядом и спустя минуту оставил его наедине с тройным виски. Бокал, может, два на голодный желудок отлично справятся с начинающейся головной болью. Тони баюкал вкус и ощущение тепла, разливающееся внутри, когда заметил за противоположным концом стойки начальника полиции.

Известный трезвенник, Роджерс сидел со стаканом, похоже, апельсинового сока и хмурился, уставившись в него. Тони, потому что было скучно, а ждать ужина оставалось еще не меньше получаса, встал и прошел вдоль стойки.

– Не можешь придумать, какой закон нарушил этот сок?

Роджерс бросил на него взгляд и сделал большой глоток.

– Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь, – Тони привык игнорировать и более толстые намеки, так что просто забрался на соседний стул и чокнулся о стакан Роджерса своим, прежде чем выпить.

– Обычно тут тихо, и никто не пристает, – несмотря на подначку, тон его был легким.

– А я, как ни странно, ненавижу пить в одиночестве. Не против стать моей компанией и препятствием на пути к алкоголизму?

Роджерс повернул голову к нему и улыбнулся.

– Вряд ли в этом сложном деле от меня будет толк.

– О, должность чисто номинальная.

– Уверен, что стоит говорить об этом начальнику полиции?

– Десятки штрафов сближают.

Роджерс улыбнулся. Только одним уголком рта, но его глаза сразу чуть прищурились и начали лучиться смехом.

– Всегда подозревал, что ты решил баллотироваться в мэры, чтобы погасить их.

– Слишком простой выход. Придумаю что-нибудь более изящное, – Тони опустошил бокал и добавил, понизив голос: – Например, соблазню полицейского.

– Можно попытаться, но где гарантия, что это поможет?

– Ты оскорбляешь мои таланты.

Глаза Стива блеснули, и Тони почувствовал, как в животе сворачивается предвкушение.

Да, об одном грешке он не поведал Пеппер. С другой стороны, они со Стивом переспали только один раз и пару месяцев назад, и Тони не думал, что это повторится. Но, похоже, сейчас были все шансы.

Стив снова уставился на свой стакан, а потом светским тоном произнес:

– Тебе выпадал шанс оценить здешние туалеты? Не произведения искусства, но просторные, и музыка играет.

– Бывал там, но не буду против знающего экскурсовода. Взглянуть на знакомое с другой стороны, так сказать.

Стив улыбнулся и одним глотком допил сок.

– Крайняя правая кабинка через две минуты.

Он поднялся и ушел, а Тони, наблюдая за кубиками льда в своем бокале, вспомнил, как и в прошлый раз Стив огорошил его поцелуем и предложением, от которого было просто невозможно отказаться. Благотворительный вечер и разговор о платных парковках закончились отличным минетом. Это не тянуло на способ давления, да и свою поддержку Тони выразил немного раньше, но, насколько он знал таких обитающих в шкафу парней с Запада, акция была разовой. Но не Тони заниматься морализаторством – с его-то списком любовников и любовниц-однодневок и единственными более-менее серьезными отношениями. Если сексуальный мужик предлагает отсосать, он только скажет: «Да, пожалуйста». Если этот же мужик предлагает перепихнуться в туалете самого дорогого ресторана города, то стоит уважать чужие предпочтения.

Две минуты истекли. Тони оставил на стойке двадцатку чаевых и встал.

– У нас десять минут, пока готовится мой ужин, – сказал он, открыв дверь кабинки.

Из динамиков лилось что-то из Луи Армстронга, пока Тони, закусив губу, подавался бедрами в кулак Стива. Тот сжимал ладонью оба их члена и двигал рукой в медленном, просто мучительном ритме. Тони мог бы возразить, если бы одновременно Стив не оставлял засосы на его ключицах и шее – вообще законно с такой точностью угадывать, что ему нравится? – но в данный момент он мог только цепляться за широченные плечи и стараться не стонать в голос.

Пятью минутами позже Стив, уже идеально выглядящий, улыбнулся ему и вышел.  
Тони посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале над раковиной. Воротничок надежно закрывал художества Стива. Теперь Тони могли выдать только румянец и расслабленный взгляд.

Луи пел:

Give me your lips for just a moment  
And my imagination will make that moment live*

Тони усмехнулся, вытер руки, поправил галстук и вышел. Его ждал ростбиф с гарниром.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Позволь прикоснуться к твоим губам, всего лишь на миг,  
И моё воображение сделает этот миг настоящим (A kiss to build a dream on)


	2. Chapter 2

Пеппер положила перед его тарелкой сложенную пополам газету и села напротив. Треть первой полосы занимала надпись «Проект Старка: бизнес-подход или растрата бюджета?». Это до боли напоминало воскресное утро несколько дней назад. Тони вздохнул – в восемь часов он не был готов к очередным нападкам «Апачи хроникал», особенно после работы до глубокой ночи, – и отхлебнул еще кофе.

Стоило догадаться, что на воскресном «Мэр Старк против религии?» атака не закончится. На прошлой неделе Браун донес свое недовольство до каждого желающего, а эта газетенка раздула обвинения, припомнив буквально каждую фразу, сказанную им когда-либо о религии, даже если он говорил это на конкурсе во втором классе тридцать лет назад. Теперь дело хуже.

– Кто-то до сих пор читает этот сборник анекдотов? – Тони перевернул газету. – У них даже воскресный кроссворд раза в два меньше нормального!

– Дум не хуже тебя разбирается в бизнесе, хоть и методы у него другие, – Пеппер нахмурилась и наклонилась ближе. – У «Апачи хроникал» тираж почти двести тысяч экземпляров.

– Она печатается на туалетной бумаге?

– Тони, такие статьи могут ударить и по Старк Индастриз, и по возможности твоего переизбрания. Четыре года – слишком мало для наших планов. Заседание Совета и так прошло совсем не гладко.

– Ладно, понял.

Пеппер вздохнула, помолчала секунду и посмотрела на него, нахмурившись.

– Ну давай, высказывай свои кровожадные планы, – махнул рукой Тони.

– Дума нужно потопить, и ты считаешь точно так же.

– Да, но задача от понимания важности проще не становится. Мы рыли под него в течение всей кампании, и толку – чуть. Делишки он прикрывает идеально.

– Поэтому стоит найти союзника.

Тони в тишине побарабанил по столу пальцами. Они приложили титанические усилия, чтобы перетянуть на свою сторону все нейтральные фигуры, но открыто выступать против Дума согласились единицы. В основном, подрядчики СИ и, в редких случаях, АИМ. С Хаммером же Тони старался контактировать примерно так же часто, как с гремучей змеей. В госструктурах было не лучше, потому что привычка брать взятки и боязнь за свое место делали людей максимально осторожными. Оставалось не так уж много вариантов.

– Роджерс.

В этом городе все всегда упиралось в Роджерсов. В кузнеца, который сделал стоянку на пути переселенцев, а в итоге стал основателем поселка. Во владельца столовой и торговой лавки при ней, который после избрания мэром нашел федеральные контракты на добычу меди и дал округу вторую жизнь. В судью, который за пятьдесят лет карьеры практически с нуля построил прецедентное право штата. Роджерсы уже два века были опорой Апача, оставаясь почти всегда на вторых ролях и не сделав огромного состояния. Соль земли, как с раздражением называл их Говард Старк. Он так и не смог добиться и половины их влияния.

Тони в последнюю очередь претендовал на звание лидера общины, и его эта борьба за сахарную косточку волновала мало. До прошлого года и всего сумасшедшего плана с выборами.

Тогда Стив соблюдал нейтралитет, не поддерживая никого из кандидатов. Теперь его было необходимо перетянуть на свою сторону. Тони прикинул, насколько этому помешают или помогут их развлечения, и решил, что вряд ли пара оргазмов способна поколебать железобетонную позицию Стива Роджерса. Сработает только упование на общее благо и охрану закона. Вот уж что, наверняка, возбуждало Стива намного больше.

– Хорошо, поговорю с ним.

– Могу организовать встречу сегодня после обеда.

Тони улыбнулся – кто бы сомневался, что у Пеппер уже подготовлен план.

– Отлично, тогда после обеда.

***  
Тони выглянул из кабинета и удивился царящей тишине. Из обычной толпы в общем офисе были только секретарь и два помощника.

– Прошел мор?

– Нормальный рабочий процесс, – не отвлекаясь от бумаг ответила Пеппер.

Спустя секунду Тони сообразил – она организовала свободный коридор встреч, найдя каждому поручение на несколько минут, чтобы начальника полиции видело меньше людей. Можно было не сомневаться, что во время его ухода срочные дела снова появятся. Или еще не закончатся (иногда Пеппер могла быть действительно суровой начальницей).

Не то чтобы у них были доказательства, что кто-то сливал информацию из офиса мэра прямо Думу, но мера не была лишней. С паранойей у Тони были давние и крепкие отношения.

– Я извещу, когда…

Пеппер не договорила, потому что в этот момент Стив как раз вошел в офис. Пока он пересекал комнату, помощница и секретарь провожали его взглядом. Еще бы, шесть футов идеального тела с легкой вежливой улыбкой и походкой от бедра, облаченных в полицейскую форму. У кого угодно слюнки потекут. Тони почти пожалел, что тут не крутится толпа – эффект был бы еще более явным.

– Добрый день, капитан Роджерс, – Тони сделал шаг вперед и протянул ладонь.

– Добрый, – Стив кивнул немногочисленным присутствующим и перевел взгляд на него.

Рукопожатие было как всегда крепким, и Тони постарался загнать подальше все неуместные воспоминания об этих руках.

– Спасибо, что пришли. Нужно обсудить несколько вопросов перед следующим заседанием, – Тони с улыбкой провел Стива в кабинет, захлопнул дверь и прошел к бару: – Выпьешь что-нибудь? Могу попросить принести кофе или чай.

– Просто воды, спасибо.

Тони подошел к столу с двумя стаканами и протянул один Стиву. Тот бросил взгляд на его собственный.

– Уже года два взял за правило не пить алкоголь до пять часов, – пожал плечами Тони.

Его репутация была известна всему городу. Прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы нейтрализовать двадцать лет громких кутежей. Да и не стремился он стать святошей – для его целей это была бы слишком большая и странная жертва.

Тони сделал глоток воды, обошел стол и устроился в кресле.

– Мы же не о Совете будем говорить? – свой стакан Стив поставил чуть в сторону.

– Нет. Я хочу прижучить Виктора фон Дума и надеюсь на помощь полиции.

Стив хмыкнул, улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула.

– Помощь? Для сотрудничества нужен вклад обеих сторон.

Тони закатил глаза.

– У меня есть некоторые зацепки, но все средства в рамках возможностей гражданского лица давно исчерпаны. Поэтому да, нужна помощь.

– Слежка?

– Записи с камер и дронов. Плюс кое-какие слухи и несколько случайно попавших к нам документов. Ничего, что могло бы доказать незаконную деятельность, – Тони наклонился вперед, – но ведь и полиция не с пустыми руками сидит?

– Я собираю на него каждую мелочь уже несколько лет. – Стив нахмурился. – И все без толку.

– Вот поэтому мы и нужны друг другу.

Стив улыбнулся и наконец отпил воду.

– Какие предложения?

– Я могу тихо пожертвовать полиции некоторое количество самой современной техники и электроники, а также передать анонимные сведения о подозрительных перемещениях Дума, совпадающих с передачей партий контрабанды.

Стив нахмурился, и это удивило Тони. Неужто тот пока не знал, чем промышляет Дум? Или не ожидал, что знает кто-то еще?

– Оружие?

– Знал бы я точно, уже давно сдал бы его федералам.

– И предлагаешь мне эту честь.

Тони развел руками и улыбнулся.

– Я избавлюсь от боли в заднице, ты сделаешь город чище – самое что ни на есть взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

– Все так, – Стив на секунду опустил взгляд на свои руки, а потом внимательно посмотрел на Тони. Морщинка на лбу абсурдно делала его сексуальней. – Но не значит ли это, что нападки на твой проект правдивы? Старк пользуется креслом мэра, чтобы отхватить кусок городской застройки?

– Стоило ли так напрягаться, когда я и без мороки с выборами мог заплатить и получить все, что хочу?

Кстати, было бы замечательно, будь оно именно так.

– Не все решают деньги.

– Но пока что белые богатые гетеросексуальные мужчины правят миром.

Стив насмешливо поднял бровь, но промолчал. Тони не мог сказать, насколько тот ему доверяет – скорее всего, мало – но со своей стороны зашел так далеко, как только позволяли обстоятельства.

– Что ж, тогда жду пожертвований.

Стив поднялся и, кивнув, пошел к выходу.

Тони наблюдал за ним, чуть прикрыв глаза, а когда дверь закрылась, поделился с пустотой кабинета:

– Надеюсь, эта великолепная задница не создаст мне проблем.

***  
С тех пор, как им в голову ударила эта идея с выборами, Тони с Пеппер пришлось значительно поработать над его имиджем и репутацией. Не так-то просто тридцать лет плевать на чужое мнение, а потом пытаться доказать снобам, по воскресеньям посещающим церковь, что нужно передать бразды управления родным городом главному его грешнику. Тони до сих пор вспоминал, как одной из первых реакций на выдвижение была статья с перечислением смертных грехов, которые он совершил. Автор остановился на том, что из семи Тот-Самый-Старк обошел стороной только лень. И то неизвестно, во благо ли или на беду всей общины.

Было очень воодущевляюще.

Иногда Тони не понимал, зачем в это ввязался. Ведь можно было найти лоббистов, завалить мэрию деньгами и из зрительного зала, попивая мартини, наблюдать за реконструкцией. Но так поступил бы его отец, всегда решавший проблемы выписыванием чеков. А именно его ошибки теперь нужно было исправлять.

Так что можно сказать, что излишняя ответственность и какое-то минутное помрачение рассудка привели к тому, что сейчас Тони с двумя палками в руках и помощниками за спиной бодро вышагивал по малознакомому району города.

_– Почему я не могу бегать?_

_– Мы пытаемся показать, что ты хочешь увидеть проблемы города ближе, а не проноситься мимо них. К тому же, здесь не Калифорния._

_– Но скандинавской ходьбой занимаются старушки, – Тони знал, что канючит, как ребенок, – но ведь ему предлагали изображать лыжника без лыж._

– Потому что это прекрасная двигательная активность с умеренной нагрузкой на сердце. Сделай модным что-нибудь полезное в кое-то веки!

На каждый будний день разрабатывался маршрут по двадцати кварталам. Повтор его предполагался через три-четыре месяца. Простая схема: пройти – отметить проблемы геометками и фото – отправить на решение или поставить вопрос перед Советом – посмотреть на результат – повторить при надобности.

Тони подозревал, что главной целью Пеппер было введение в его жизнь регулярных физических упражнений на свежем воздухе, но смирился. Радовало, что после первых нескольких дней рядом хоть перестала ходить толпа журналистов.

– На углу свернут знак и огромная яма, – указал кивком Тони и свернул в проулок.

Мимо длинного сетчатого школьного забора – видимо, сейчас был урок, потому что площадка пустовала – он вышел в густой парк. В будущем его стоило проредить и установить больше скамеек, но пока Тони решил не вносить это в срочные дела.

Пройдя по тропинке через парк, он даже замер на секунду от открывшегося обилия светлых тонов – белые заборчики, белые дома и даже машины. После старого района кирпичных пятиэтажек все это казалось почти другим миром. Несколько прохожих – парень с собакой, две пожилые дамы и женщина с коляской – бросали на него любопытные взгляды, но Тони в прежнем темпе следовал по идеальной дорожке вдоль изумрудных газонов. Здесь ям даже не намечалось. Самой большой проблемой были отцветшие петунии и вылинявший на солнце флаг.

В конце квартала, когда тот снова врастал в кирпичный город маленьким сквером, Тони заметил припаркованную полицейскую машину. Несколькими секундами позже с крыльца дома спустился ее хозяин – Стив Роджерс.

– Вот так сюрприз, – пробормотал Тони себе под нос. Повернувшись к помощникам, он сказал: – Идите вперед по Северной, я догоню через несколько минут.

Стив остановился на подъездной дорожке и подождал, пока он подойдет.

– Доброе утро. Слышал, что ты делаешь обходы, но своими глазами вижу впервые.

– Разведка на местности, как говорится. Зато узнал, в каком милом райончике ты живешь.

Стив окинул взглядом дома и дорогу.

– Неплохо для трущоб, да? – с улыбкой сказал он.

Тони поднял бровь.

– Постой, это очередная история о пресвятом Роджерсе?

Стив рассмеялся, потому что его деда, Саймона Роджерса, действительно частенько называли святым или пресвятым.

– Ты прав. Этот район действительно взял под свое покровительство мой дед. Тогда тут были одни халупы, а смертность была в три раза выше, чем по всему остальному городу.

– Никогда не пойму, почему он так ни разу и не баллотировался, – протянул Тони, заново оглядывая квартал.

– Не любил шумихи вокруг себя.

Тони усмехнулся, принимая подколку.

– Возвращаясь в настоящее, есть хорошие новости по Думу?

– Появилось несколько зацепок. Скорее всего, часть пути переправки товара проходит по индейской территории, а там у меня есть друг, который поможет со слежкой.

– Отлично. Сообщай, если нужна будет помощь.

Тони нужно было идти – день сегодня предстоял просто адский, и не хотелось выбиваться из графика уже утром – но он почему-то все равно медлил. Глупо. Во-первых, нельзя мешать дело и удовольствие. Во-вторых, пара случайных перепихов совсем не означают, что ему тут может еще что-то обломиться.

– Ну, мне пора.

– Тони, – Стив окинул его медленным взглядом, от которого стало жарко, – может, встретимся вечером по личному поводу?

Ошибочка, ему еще обломится.

– Только никаких больше туалетов, – усмехнулся Тони.

– Хорошо, я пришлю адрес.

Уходя, Тони мог поспорить на все свое состояние, что Стив глаз не отрывал от его задницы.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *примерно 40ºС

Два года назад

Когда Тони признал, что заблудился и к планируемому времени не доберется, температура перевалила за сотню градусов*, и машина практически плавилась под полуденным солнцем. Стоило согласиться на вертолет, но ему захотелось дать побегать любимице Камаро. И вот теперь он посреди пустыни, телефон не ловит сеть, а навигатор безбожно врет.

Когда на горизонте появилась потрепанная жизнью заправка, Тони возблагодарил господа. Было чудом, что она работала, так что ему, по-видимому, начало наконец везти.

Тони с опаской вставил пистолет в бак – колонка выглядела его ровесницей – и осмотрелся по сторонам. Выжженные солнцем вывеска и тусклые стекла магазинчика не произвели бы впечатления на туриста, заплутавшего по дороге в горы, но были единственным обиталищем человека, которое он встретил за последние сорок миль.

Колокольчик над дверью звякнул, когда он вошел, хотя в таком захолустье вряд ли вообще была в нем необходимость – каждого посетителя слышно за милю. Тем не менее, оглядевшись, Тони не заметил продавца. Вентилятор шумел, но едва ли мешал удушающей жаре выжимать всю жидкость из человеческого тела. Вокруг высились стойки со снеками, консервами и всякой мелочевкой, а у дальней стены стояли полки с вешалки с одеждой и спорттоварами. И ни одного ценника, будто он забрел в чей-то захламленный дом.

– Полный бак на вашу машину будет стоить восемьдесят.

Тони повернул голову в сторону голоса, обошел круглый стенд с книгами и увидел длинноволосого парня в серой безрукавке. Тот сидел на стуле, закинув ноги на высокую стопку газет, и читал потрепанную книжку. Вся левая рука, насколько Тони мог рассмотреть со своего места, была покрыта рубцами от ожогов.

– Не слишком ли дорого?

Бак Камаро вмещал девятнадцать галлонов, и в Апаче обошелся бы не дороже шестидесяти.

– Вы всегда можете обратиться на соседнюю заправку.

«Если доедете до нее», – мысленно добавил Тони.

– Чаевые уже включены в стоимость? – он достал из холодильника бутылку воды и поставил на прилавок.

– Два бакса, – сказал парень (по-видимому, весь прайслист находился у него в голове) и наконец оторвал взгляд от книги.

Тони ожидал увидеть равнодушную мину типичного сельского увальня, а встретил острый, внимательный взгляд, который за секунду оценил каждую деталь. Он казался смутно знакомым. Будто Тони уже раньше встречал подобный цепкий взгляд, но не мог припомнить, у кого.

Тони достал бумажник и положил на прилавок несколько купюр.

– Я накину еще десятку, если объяснишь, как доехать до базы Дуглас.

– Она давно закрыта, – после секундной задержки ответил парень.

– Знаю. Поэтому мне туда и нужно.

– Ты пропустил поворот пять миль назад. И убьешь подвеску на своей конфетке.

Поскольку никакого хоть каплю напоминающего нормальную дорогу поворота Тони не помнил, это звучало похоже на правду. Заодно становилось понятно, почему остальные добирались вертолетом.

– Проката у тебя на заднем дворе нет, конечно?

– Нет, – парень чуть наклонил вбок голову и прищурился. – Но я могу тебя отвезти. Если так необходимо.

И спустя полчаса Тони собственной задницей оценил дорогу к базе Дуглас, которую правильнее было бы назвать направлением. Внедорожник едва потряхивало на камнях, но легко было представить, что Камаро пришлось бы не сладко.

Без нормального кондиционера даже дышать было тяжело. Тони вытер тыльной стороной ладони лоб и отпил воды из купленной бутылки. Та стала уже отвратительно теплой, но хотя бы смывала ощущение песка с зубов.

– Негусто у вас с развлечениями, если ты берешься везти в глушь первого встречного.

Парень бросил на него взгляд и снова сосредоточился на дороге. Тони оперся плечом на дверь, сел вполоборота, наблюдая, как капля пота медленно стекает по его виску. Его новый знакомый не производил впечатление особенно говорливого, но ехать оставалось не меньше получаса, а Тони уже клонило в сон от жары и усталости.

– Это я всегда был чересчур добрым.

– И любопытным.

– Не без того.

И тишина. Тони вздохнул и снова вытер лоб.

– База закрыта уже лет пять. Зачем тебе туда?

– Не думаешь, что стоило выяснить это заранее? А то вдруг я серийный убийца и нетривиальными просьбами заманиваю жертв в удобные для сокрытия улик места.

– Во-первых, без проводника ты здесь на раз-два заблудишься.

– Или я удачно сыграл роль.

Тони удостоился еще одного взгляда. На этот раз еще и дернулся вверх уголок губ.

– Во-вторых, если иракцам не удалось убить меня, – а они очень старались, – то и у тебя не выйдет.

И в этот момент Тони вспомнил. После своей первой командировки в Ирак Роуди попросил его поддержки для небольшого реабилитационного центра для ветеранов. Именно там он видел такой же острый взгляд, как у этого парня. Ожог, видимо, тоже не в мирной жизни получен.

– Туше.

– Так все же для чего тебе нужно на базу?

– Провести осмотр и заключить контракт.

– Ни за что не поверю, что ВВС может продать или сдать в аренду землю, поэтому… Утилизация боеприпасов?

Вот теперь Тони стало по-настоящему интересно.

– Отлично, Шерлок! – наигранным тоном воскликнул он и добавил уже нормально: – Сколько лет ты служил?

– Шесть.

– Офицер?

– Нет, сержант.

– Армия много потеряла.

Парень грустно хмыкнул, и Тони почувствовал себя сволочью. Тот, кто пережил такие ожоги от, очевидно, пыток в плену, вряд ли теперь сожалел о прерванной военной карьере.

– Прости, – Тони вздохнул и потер переносицу. – Я часто несу бред.

– А ты прав, кстати, – меня долго пытались уговорить остаться на службе. Забавно, я и завербовался-то только потому, что денег на учебу не было, а работать вышибалой надоело. Зато на компенсацию купил магазинчик.

В его голосе чувствовалась злая самоирония. Тони подозревал, что это способ не погружаться в жалость к себе.

– Надеюсь, дизайном ты не сам занимался, а то как-то, – Тони поджал губы и нахмурился, изображая недовольство.

Парень коротко рассмеялся и покачал головой.

– Думал, ты похвалишь аутентичность.

– Прости, давно не пересматривал вестерны.

– Ну хоть не «Техасскую резню бензопилой».

– И вот мы вернулись к маньякам, – протянул Тони с широкой улыбкой. – Это прямо-таки сближает!

Парень снова хмыкнул.

– К слову, как тебя зовут? Наверняка, ты – знаменитость по эту сторону Скалистых гор, если можешь подписать такой контракт.

– Не то чтобы, – Тони отпил воды, давая себе секунду на размышление. Что-то вроде наития или внутреннего голоса требовало не говорить правду. Вряд ли человек, отслуживший шесть лет и знакомый с местной военной базой, не слышал о Старках, а Тони отчего-то казалось, что в плюс ему это не пойдет. – Эдвард. Можно, Эд.

Парень бросил на него еще один взгляд и кивнул.

– Джеймс. Будем знакомы.

– Что, даже без сокращений? Никаких Джимми или Джим? – поддразнил его Тони. – Серьезный парень.

– Это еще не самое длинное мое имя, – с улыбкой сказал Джеймс. – Так ты военный подрядчик?

Тони предпочел бы, чтобы он не так упорно придерживался темы. Болтать о ерунде было проще, чем пытаться пройти по минному полю из секретной и не очень информации.

– Виновен, не отпираюсь, ты меня поймал, – Тони поднял руки и широко улыбнулся. – Это часть семейного бизнеса, так что связи с армией передались мне по наследству.

– Ты, наверное, и родился с меткой республиканской партии на заднице.

Тони поднял указательный палец вверх.

– Надеюсь, мы сейчас не начнем политические дебаты? А то температура здесь и так адская, а я не подготовился.

– Хорошо, – пожал плечами Джеймс.

Они объехали скалу, и вдалеке показался забор базы.

– И можешь сам проверить, что никакой метки на заднице у меня нет, – не удержался Тони.

В конце концов, они почти приехали, и даже если парень окажется гомофобом и выкинет его из машины прямо здесь, ничего страшного, дойдет и пешком. Беспокоиться следовало бы скорее за оставленную у магазинчика Камаро. А вот рискнуть хотелось.

Джеймс рассмеялся. Он впервые за час выглядел расслабленным, и Тони это понравилось.

– В робости и скромности тебя упрекнуть нельзя. – Машина затормозила у ворот, и Джеймс повернулся к нему и подмигнул. – Но я проверю при случае.

К воротам базы Тони шел, думая совсем не о сделке.

***

Однако скоро АИМ встала на горизонте в полный рост и заслонила все перспективы секса. Хотя кого, как не себя, можно винить за опоздание и подаренную конкурентам возможность подрезать контракт.

– Использование биоэлектроники для разрушения боезаряда гораздо экономичнее и быстрее, – Олдрич Киллиан стоял в идеально сидящем костюме и самоуверенности.

Тони мелочно хотелось его пнуть. Но сделать это можно было только фигурально.

– Киллиан может наобещать вам золотые горы со своими новыми разработками, но проверенные и сертифицированные, – он сделал упор на последнем слове, – технологии утилизации есть только у Старк Индастриз. Насколько я знаю, первые испытания Экстремиса были неудачными.

Генерал переглядывался с подчиненными, явно подыскивая наиболее уважительную причину отказа Старк Индастриз. Тони подозревал, что в его карман уже перекочевала приличная сумма. Или должна была перекочевать в ближайшее время.

– Мы провели работу над ошибками. Сейчас все работает идеально, – судя по несколько натянутой улыбке Киллиана, он и сам не был в этом уверен.

– О да, – протянул Тони, – что же вы тогда не обратились за регистрацией? Хотите втянуть армию в огромный скандал?

Генерал на секунду отключил калькулятор в мозгах и с опасением взглянул на Киллиана.

– Тогда как Старк Индастриз является старым и проверенным партнером, – с улыбкой добавил Тони, понимая, что уже выиграл. Подписание контракта затянется еще на несколько недель, но вряд ли этого времени хватит на то, чтобы АИМ добилась сертификации своих сомнительных процедур.

Они обсудили еще несколько деталей, обменялись на прощание рукопожатиями, и спустя час Тони наблюдал, как военные и недовольный Киллиан садились в вертолет.

– Надеюсь, мое такси все еще на месте, – пробормотал он.

Джеймс ждал его, припарковавшись в тени в ярдах двухстах от ворот и коротая время все с той же потрепанной книжкой.

– Если счетчик включен, я буду должен тебе целое состояние, – подойдя ближе сказал Тони.

Джеймс загнул уголок страницы и вылез из машины.

– Именно так я и планировал разбогатеть.

– Выжил всех конкурентов в округе, чтобы заблудившийся миллионер попал в твои сети?

Тень не слишком спасала от удушающей жары, а на расстоянии полушага от Джеймса Тони особенно чувствовал, как у него ускоряется пульс. Только сейчас он заметил, что в распущенных волосах есть несколько тонких косичек. Их нестерпимо захотелось потрогать. Тони протянул руку, провел по одной и накрутил прядь волос на указательный палец.

Джеймс смотрел на него, как завороженный. Тони и сам чувствовал себя загипнотизированным – жарой, случайным знакомым, собственными, совершенно неожиданными, действиями.

– Все так, – сказал тот хрипло, и Тони нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем они говорили.

В следующую секунду Джеймс наклонился и поцеловал его. Потом притянул за талию ближе, обхватил горячей ладонью затылок, так, что у Тони голова пошла кругом. Он чувствовал вкус какой-то острой специи в поцелуе и дикий напор, которому просто не хотелось сопротивляться.

Тони подтолкнул Джеймса к машине, оперся о дверь и вскрикнул, когда руку обожгло раскаленным на солнце металлом. Тень, определенно, ни черта не спасала. Это несколько отрезвило и вернуло с небес на землю. Хорошо, что из-за машины их не было видно – Тони не собирался устраивать бесплатное шоу для скучающего часового.

– Не самое удобное место, – Джеймс рассмеялся, еще раз медленно поцеловал его и отступил. – Поехали.

Дорога обратно показалась Тони гораздо короче. Возможно, потому что он был занят одновременной борьбой с жарой и стояком. Безуспешно. В первом случае, потому что солнце еще только склонялось к закату. Во втором – потому что теперь можно было без зазрения совести любоваться Джеймсом. А его обхватывающие руль ладони и перекатывающиеся на руках мышцы вызывали однозначную реакцию еще по пути на базу.

Стоило выйти из машины, и их, как магнитом, притянуло друг к другу. Тони хотелось вжаться, втереться, стать как можно ближе. Джеймс со смешком отстранился, когда они застряли у двери пристройки на несколько минут.

– Эд, подожди, мне ключ в замок не вставить.

Тони на секунду подвис, вспоминая, почему к нему так обратились, а потом зашел вслед за Джеймсом в пристройку, где была жилая комната. Мало мебели, много книг и тканых вещей с индейскими узорами , но главное – кровать.

– Какого черта ты вообще запираешь замок? Думал, в такой глуши не бывает воров.

– У местных мальчишек соревнование – они пытаются украсть у меня что-нибудь, я их на этом ловлю. Безобидная тренировка.

– Апачи? – Тони знал, что где-то здесь граница резервации, но не думал, что рядом есть поселение.

Джеймс кивнул.

– Я провел в племени много времени после армии. Да и сейчас часто бываю в гостях.

– Так вот откуда это, – Тони провел пальцами сквозь его волосы и легко подергал за попавшуюся косичку. – Хотел бы я посмотреть на тебя в одной набедренной повязке.

– Вообще-то, мы собирались обойтись без всего.

– Принимается, – подмигнул Тони.

Очень быстро он уже стонал в ярко-расшитую подушку, пока Джеймс издевательски медленно двигал пальцами у него в заднице. Вперед-назад, задержаться на секунду, чтобы потянуть мышцы, обвести мозолистой подушечкой большого пальца чувствительную кожу вокруг…

– Чертчертчерт, – пробормотал Тони, когда тот начал нажимать на простату, и пришлось пережать основание члена, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. 

Тони всегда любил подготовку, постепенное растяжение, предвкушение, но сейчас впервые хотелось больше действия.

– Да вставь уже мне, – не выдержал он.

Джеймс практически накрыл его сверху собой, провел ладонями по бокам, укусил за плечо.

– Как прикажешь.

Тони заскулил на одной ноте и зажмурился, когда член скользнул в него. Огромный по ощущениям, он медленно вталкивался, и оставалось только расслабиться и принимать.

Джеймс поднялся, положил ладони ему на спину, прижимая к кровати. Тони приподнял задницу, насколько мог, и застонал громче, когда на обратном движении головка прошлась по простате. Джеймс выругался и начал с оттяжкой вгонять член с упорством и неумолимостью отбойного молотка. Все ощущения Тони сконцентрировались на горящей заднице и члене, который терся о покрывало.

Когда все прервалось, он недовольно застонал, но Джеймс быстро перевернул его на спину, подтянул за бедра к себе и снова вставил.

– Хочу, чтобы ты кончил, смотря на меня.

– Чертов нарцисс, – с трудом пробормотал Тони и получил в ответ усмешку и быстрый поцелуй.

– Давай, – пробормотал Джеймс, выпрямился и, откинув голову, стал двигаться еще быстрее.

Тони застонал и обхватил собственный член. Загорелый до бронзы, с напряженными мышцами и прилипшими ко лбу черными волосами Джеймс казался сейчас воплощенной силой и неукротимостью природы. Ебучий сексуальный ураган.

Тони кончил с громким криком и сквозь оргазм почувствовал, как Джеймс двинулся еще несколько раз и замер.

В принципе, сейчас он мог делать с телом Тони что угодно, тот чувствовал себя так, будто его сбил поезд. Дышать и рассматривать потолок сейчас было верхом его осмысленной деятельности.

Джеймс лег рядом, и в комнате теперь было слышно только их дыхание. После городского шума тишина казалась странной.

– И ты постоянно живешь тут один?

– Ммм, – Джеймс повернулся на бок, опершись о локоть, – временами приходят ребята или Маленькая Птичка, которая помогает мне с готовкой. А что?

– Очень тихо.

– Пустыня, – пожал плечами Джеймс и лег на спину. – На самом деле, тут много звуков – ветер, животные. После Ирака мне пришлось привыкать к тому, чтобы не прислушиваться к каждому шороху. Здесь их меньше, и это далось легче.

– Как ты попал к апачам?

– Через друга познакомился со старейшиной, а он слишком любит выхаживать раненых животных. Я стал его очередным питомцем. Но не могу пожаловаться на результат.

– А семья? Друзья? Остался кто-нибудь в городе?

– Несколько друзей, но мы поддерживаем связь. – Джеймс замолчал, задумчиво поглаживая кончиками пальцев кожу на его запястье и ладони. – Я не хотел снова далеко уезжать, но и оставаться в Апаче не мог – слишком тут все пропитано армией. Даже бизнес держится в основном на военном производстве. Помню, в детстве на каждом празднике выступал Говард Старк и рассказывал о мощи нашего оружия, о том, как нам нужно гордиться родиной и заставлять врагов бояться. Каждый мальчишка в моем классе хотел стать военным или полицейским.

Джеймс согнул левую руку, и Тони вместе с ним в молчании рассматривал красную бугристую кожу, пострадавшую от ожогов.

Тони в этот момент вспоминал испытания производимых Старк Индастриз зажигательных снарядов. Вообще все испытания. Однажды он был свидетелем взрыва целой горы. Это было его наследие, которое он хранил и приумножал. Из-за которого он сейчас даже имя свое скрывал от этого парня.

Всю приятную негу после оргазма смыло отдающее плесенью чувство вины.

– Мне нужно ехать.

Потому что именно так Тони обычно решал все проблемы – бегством. Ему было противно от самого себя. Ничего нового.

– Хорошо.

Они молча оделись и вышли на улицу. Уже наступили короткие пустынные сумерки, и тени быстро сгущались.

– Не знаю, насколько это считается туризмом, но ты был отличным проводником.

Джеймс улыбнулся и опустил голову.

– Ты всегда можешь наведаться снова.

Тони притянул его ближе за шлевку ремня и поцеловал – глубоко и долго. Потом сел в машину и резко тронулся, подняв пыль.

Его ждали родительский особняк, родительский бизнес и созданная в пику отцу репутация.

Парень с магазинчиком в пустыне останется маленьким эпизодом в прошлом. Они не знали практически ничего друг о друге и виделись, скорее всего, первый и последний раз.


	4. Chapter 4

Пеппер зашла в кабинет в тот момент, когда Тони как раз разулся и с довольным вздохом растянулся на диване.

– А для меня бокал найдется? – прикрыв дверь, спросила она.

– Конечно, – он махнул свободной рукой в сторону бара, – только у нас самообслуживание.

– Ничего, справлюсь.

Тони наблюдал, как она придирчиво читает этикетки бутылок, выбирая. Он подвинулся, чтобы ей хватило места на диване и покачивал бокал из стороны в сторону, поставив на спинку. Пеппер мягко стукнула своим бокалом о его и села рядом.

– Мы точно празднуем? А то ты не выглядишь особенно счастливым.

Тони поморщился и сделал глоток, закрывая глаза. Сегодняшние баталии по поводу проекта реконструкции растянулись на несколько часов. Слишком серьезное архитектурное вмешательство, слишком дорого, слишком амбициозно, слишком-слишком-слишком. К концу заседания он был на грани нервного срыва.

– Если это и победа, то пиррова. Они кастрировали буквально каждое мое предложение.

– Но в общих чертах Совет проект поддержал, а это – главное.

Тони всегда поражали ее уверенность и безграничный оптимизм в отношении бизнеса. Возможно, это была только маска, но она всегда выглядела абсолютно искренней. А уж Тони знал, как продемонстрировать уверенность, когда ее на самом деле нет. Там, в зале заседаний, он улыбкой и контраргументом встречал каждое возражение, играл с компромиссами и отходил назад каждый раз, если без этого было не обойтись. Танец, усвоенный еще пятнадцать лет назад, когда родители погибли, а на него неожиданно свалился огромный бизнес.

Сейчас же, наедине с собой, Тони не видел перспектив и чувствовал полное бессилие и опустошенность.

– Почему ты не отговорила меня? – спросил он, поймав взгляд Пеппер. – Сейчас бы нежились на пляже или проводили время на рауте после спокойного подписания очередного многомиллионного контракта.

Пеппер улыбнулась и сжала его колено.

– Ты все помнишь в слишком радужном свете. В основном, это я разбиралась с инвесторами, пока ты предпочитал проводить время в мастерской или казино.

– Но согласись, в последние несколько лет я почти остепенился!

– Да, казино и интрижек стало меньше, но, – Пеппер поджала на секунду губы, опустив глаза, а потом продолжила: – я тоже понимала, что это бег по кругу, Тони. Не только тебе хотелось чего-то большего.

Он положил руку на ее ладонь и сжал.

Вспомнилось, как мама в последнее утро точно так же с улыбкой сжимала его ладонь и утешала, говоря, что отец отойдет, что он погорячился и сказал лишнего. Будто та ссора хоть чем-то отличалась от остальных. Говарда Старка раздражало в сыне практически все, поэтому вдвойне иронично, что Тони столько лет следовал ровно по той дороге, которую указал отец, спуская пар у барной стойки и в кровати.

А теперь он впервые делает что-то по зову сердца, а не руководствуясь вбитыми с детства моральными принципами, и чувствует себя младенцем, который только учится ходить, все время падая и набивая синяки.

Но пути назад не было. Точнее – он не позволял себе думать об отступлении.

Виски приятно согревал желудок и расслаблял. Тони поставил пустой бокал на пол и откинул голову на подлокотник.

– Вписывание своих имен в историю такое утомительное занятие.

– Я бы отговорила тебя, если бы думала, что ты не справишься.

– Буду поддерживать себя в трудный час этой мыслью.

Пеппер ущипнула его за бедро и поднялась.

– Роджерс звонил и просил прийти к восьми, так что у тебя осталось пятнадцать минут на жалость к себе.

– Черт, – Тони помассировал глаза основаниями ладоней. – Какие еще встречи свалятся на меня сегодня?

– Попроси у Стива леденец в поощрение.

Тони подозрительно посмотрел на нее. Судя по хитрой улыбке, Пеппер прекрасно понимала, что фраза выглядела пошлым намеком.

– Ты страшная женщина, – сказал Тони, наклонившись, чтобы завязать шнурки.

– Слишком много ошибок в слове «великолепная», – Пеппер протянула ему пиджак.

– Потому что это две твои равноценные характеристики.

Она рассмеялась, чмокнула его в щеку и пошла к двери.

***  
Тони проводили к кабинету Стива, и, зайдя внутрь, даже присвистнул от удивления. Перед ним возвышалась целая Стены Славы – чуть ли не полсотни грамот и благодарностей в рамках были развешаны в строгом порядке справа от входа. А ближе к окну стоял шкаф с кубками и другими наградами.

– Не знал, что ты так склонен к самолюбованию.

– Лично моих тут нет, – ответил Стив, не поднимая глаз от лежащей на столе карты.

Тони подошел ближе к стене и пригляделся. Действительно, все благодарности были выписаны Департаменту полиции.

– Когда закончится ремонт в зале совещаний, перенесем туда. Раньше они висели в холле, но после пары инцидентов пришлось убрать, – добавил Стив.

– Хулиганы?

Тони подошел к столу, Стив выпрямился, повернувшись к нему, и кивнул.

– Особенно буйный задержанный разом смел несколько рамок. Осколки потом пришлось вынимать из его лба, а стену отмывать от крови. И писать рапорты.

– Тяжелая у вас работенка.

– Какая есть.

Стив пожал плечами, и Тони машинально залип на них взглядом. Порой было тяжело сконцентрироваться, находясь так близко и наедине. У него еще не прошли засосы на ключицах и груди, которые Стив оставил в прошлую встречу, и сейчас нестерпимо захотелось их потереть. Во рту пересохло, Тони моргнул и с усилием поднял взгляд выше. Понимающая улыбка на лице Стива ситуацию не улучшила.

Стоило наконец вспомнить о деле – политика, преступления, контрабанда, Виктор фон Дум…

Но Стив сделал шаг ближе, наклонился и, положив ладонь ему на щеку, поцеловал. Губы были сухими и нежными, но быстро сменились жаром рта с привкусом корицы. Тони исследовал его, прижимаясь как можно ближе, словно пытался насытиться навсегда.

– Привет, – прошептал Стив, отстраняясь.

– Можешь здороваться так каждый раз? – осоловело спросил Тони.

Стив рассмеялся и провел пальцем по его скуле перед тем, как сделать шаг назад.

– Если мы будем наедине, обязательно.

– Ловлю на слове. – Тони окинул взглядом стол и нахмурился, рассматривая карту. Если он верно помнил, то это район резервации и базы Дуглас. – Разведал маршрут перевозок?

– Да есть неплохие наметки. Похоже, у них есть несколько вариантов путей. Мой друг живет в том районе и помог с отслеживанием. Возможность проверить товар будет только при передаче и во время переправы через реку, – Стив указал место на карте. – Вот тут они делают короткую остановку.

– Предлагаешь добыть доказательства и тут же сдать Дума ФБР, пока не успел опомниться?

– Если все сделать незаметно – не забирать товар, а только оценить и сфотографировать – можно передать доказательства и уже с помощью федералов организовать операцию.

– И кто же сыграет роль ниндзя?

– Мой друг, Баки, – дверь открылась, и Стив с улыбкой обернулся. – А вот и он.

Тони ожидал увидеть кого-то из полицейских, возможно, в возрасте, если парень живет за городом, то мог быть уже на пенсии.

Но у двери стоял Джеймс. В клетчатой рубашке, со щетиной и забранными в хвост волосами, но стопроцентно тот самый отшельник, которого он встретил два года назад.

– Баки, знакомься, это Тони Старк, наш мэр. Тони, это Баки Барнс.

Ну конечно же, он не был Джеймсом.


	5. Chapter 5

Джеймс – Баки – не выглядел особенно удивленным. Что логично, потому что недавняя предвыборная кампания уж точно раскрыла инкогнито Тони. Стива насчет своего знакомства с мэром он, видимо, не просветил.

Тони заставил себя собраться и с широкой улыбкой протянул руку.

– Рад знакомству. Необычное имя. Сокращение или прозвище?

Джеймс крепко сжал его ладонь, запустив волну мурашек, от которых встали дыбом волоски под манжетой

– Сокращение от второго имени Бьюкенен.

– Мы, соседские пацаны, всегда считали, что Джеймс Бьюкенен – слишком претенциозно для этого парня, – с усмешкой добавил Стив.

Тони припомнил слова Джеймса о длинном имени. Сколько еще из того разговора теперь встанет на свои места?

– Вы обсуждали операцию?

Джеймс наконец отпустил его ладонь, – Тони сжал ее в кулак, пытаясь избавиться от чертовых мурашек, – и подошел к столу.

– Да, я рассказывал о твоем предложении.

– Пока что это самый удобный вариант, – пожал плечами Джеймс. – Но не могу гарантировать, что получится сделать качественные фото с первого раза.

Тони повернулся к Стиву.

– С какой периодичностью идут переправки?

– Насколько нам удалось установить, последняя была три дня назад, а до того – второго.

– Значит, перерыв дней двадцать-двадцать пять?

– Пока что мы наблюдали за ними не так долго, но вряд ли чаще.

– Есть время подготовиться, – подвел итог Баки.

– Если нужна дополнительная техника, всегда к вашим услугам, – Тони скрестил руки на груди и покачался. – Или любая другая помощь. – Дождавшись ответных кивков, он спросил: – На этом совещание окончено? А то на Совете из меня сегодня всю кровь выпили, и хотелось бы восполнить ее чем-нибудь более благородным.

– Спасибо, что пришел, – Стив тепло улыбнулся, – я напишу позже.

– Хорошо, увидимся.

Тони махнул рукой на прощание и вышел.

По коридору время от времени проходили полицейские, занятые своими делами, так что он достал смартфон и отошел в угол, изображая погруженность в переписку.

Через несколько минут дверь за спиной хлопнула, и к нему подошел Джеймс.

– Поговорим?

Тони поднял на него взгляд, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по задней панели смартфона.

– Не здесь и не сейчас, но да, поговорим.

– Я могу смотать от Стива на пару часов вечером.

– У моего друга квартира на углу Аламо и Коровьей. Встретимся на улице у дома в восемь.

Джеймс кивнул, и Тони прошел мимо него в сторону выхода.

***  
Роуди из-за службы бывал в городе редко и не возражал, если Тони использовал его квартиру, когда публичный образ особенно душил или хоть на вечер нужно было спрятаться от дел Старк Индастриз. Расположенная в старом кирпичном доме у крупного парка в, наверное, самом тихом районе она была идеальным убежищем. Благо журналисты вокруг в засаде тоже не сидели.

Тони надвинул козырек кепки пониже на глаза и усмехнулся, представляя, как на следующий день его фото в этом недо-шпионском облачении появляется с громкими вопрошающими заголовками на первых полосах газет и новостных сайтов. А если добавить снимков с неизвестным мужчиной, теории посыпались бы как из рога изобилия. Это было бы прекрасной вишенкой на торте.

Было ровно восемь, и сумерки только начали сгущаться. Тони стоял в тени дома, поэтому первым рассмотрел приближающегося Джеймса и вышел навстречу. Убедившись, что его узнали, он кивнул на дверь подъезда.

– Я уже начал думать, что Стив задушил тебя в братских объятьях, – уже поднимаясь по лестнице, сказал Тони.

– Почти. Я вырвался в последний момент.

Тони отпер дверь, вошел внутрь и включил свет. В квартире, как обычно, царил идеальный порядок – спасибо клининговой службе. Никаких продуктов, кроме приправ, но на кухне должен был быть кофе. 

– Давай сразу проясним ситуацию, – Тони загрузил кофеварку и повернулся к Джеймсу. Тот засунул руки в карманы штанов и оперся бедром о кухонный стол. Джинсовая куртка делала его плечи визуально шире, а под тканью футболки обрисовывался пресс. И все это стоило в данный момент игнорировать. – Я не рассказал о том, кто я, потому что в открытую рассказывать о себе и сделке на несколько сотен миллионов долларов стал бы только круглый дурак. Никакого издевательства, розыгрыша или просто использования ситуации в своих целях не предполагалось.

Джеймс поднял бровь и усмехнулся. И, черт, эта лукавая улыбка была так знакома, будто не прошло двух лет с их единственной встречи.

– Ну, некоторый бонус ты получил.

Тони закатил глаза.

– Ладно, считай это моим секс-туризмом в пустыню.

– Было бы экологичнее обойтись без машины или поехать, например, в поселок апачей.

Перед глазами Тони тут же встала картина, как Джеймс трахает его на подстилке из шкур в вигваме. Пришлось отвернуться к кофеварке, чтобы отвлечься. Тони не был особым моралистом, но пускать слюни на лучшего друга парня, с которым в данный момент на постоянной основе трахаешься – не для него.

– Будешь кофе?

Баки согласился, и Тони достал две кружки, налил кофе себе и загрузил еще капсулу. По полу скрипнули ножки стула.

– Вот так и заманиваешь своих жертв? – Тони вернулся к прежней теме и с усмешкой обернулся к Баки.

– Я все еще не превратился в героя фильма, поэтому нет, ты был единственной «жертвой», – ответил тот.

Не сказать, что это заявление улучшило ситуацию.

– Стиву ты не сказал? – Тони сделал глоток, обжег язык и отставил кружку.

– Судя по всему, это сейчас ни к чему, – полувопросительно заметил Джеймс.

– Да, – кивнул Тони и махнул рукой в жесте неопределенности. – Вряд ли ему будет приятно, если всплывет очередное доказательство моей репутации, да еще и связанное с его другом. Может быть, позже, – Тони пожал плечами, – когда он наиграется.

Кофемашина щелкнула, Тони налил кофе и, подойдя к столу, поставил кружку перед Джеймсом. Тот хмурился и выглядел озадаченным.

– Мне показалось, что вы встречаетесь.

– Да, время от времени.

– Нет, я про отношения. – Джеймс вздохнул, будто пытался подобрать правильные слова, а выходило с трудом. – Даже если бы я рассказал о нашей встрече, Стиву было бы по большому счету плевать. Потому что он составляет мнение о человеке сам. Здравое, без прикрас и розовых очков. Я не припомню случая, чтобы он ошибался. И если Стив выбрал тебя, то принял и обдумал все.

Тони не засмеялся, но улыбку сдержать все-таки не смог.

– Ты такой романтик, – протянул он. – Даже жаль разбивать твой хрустальный мир, но мы просто иногда встречаемся, чтобы потрахаться от души. А любовь Стив бережет для какой-нибудь миловидной девушки с характером.

– С чего ты взял?

– Не слышал, чтобы начальник полиции выходил из шкафа.

– А ты сам где?

– Туше, – усмехнулся Тони. Наклонившись через стол к Джеймсу, он произнес почти шепотом: – Но открою один секрет, который напрочь разобьет твою теорию. Я худший вариант для серьезных отношений. Да что там, во всем округе я буду в конце списка кандидатов на такую перспективу. Последняя девушка бросила меня спустя три месяца, хотя на должности помощницы привыкла разгребать дерьмо за мной годами. Я невыносим, эгоистичен, алкоголик и просто ужасен как бойфренд. Тем более для святого Роджерса.

Дурацкая вспышка откровенности. Тони тут же захотелось отвернуться, выпить и сделать вид, что это все – плохая шутка.

Но Джеймс продолжал смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Спокойно и со странным пониманием. Как на собравшийся пазл. Почему-то это злило Тони даже больше собственного длинного языка. Кто этот парень такой, чтобы, мать твою, так смотреть? У них в сумме и пяти часов знакомства не наберется.

– Еще не бежишь спасать друга и открывать ему глаза? – Тони наконец отвел взгляд и схватил кружку, чтобы занять руки.

– Он сам разберется. Я не буду ни помогать, ни мешать.

Тони громко хмыкнул и снова посмотрел на него.

– Играешь в наблюдателя?

Джеймс откинулся на спинку стула и даже улыбался.

– Считай, что у меня свои причины. – Тони поднял бровь, ожидая продолжения. Джеймс встал, одним глотком допил кофе и сполоснул кружку в раковине. Пауза получилась весьма впечатляющей. В конце концов, он повернулся к Тони и скрестил руки на груди. – Если сегодня вечер секретов, то и у меня есть один – я очень рад, что у Стива появились отношения. Точнее, что он в кого-то влюбился.

Тони нахмурился, размышляя над этой фразой.

– У него были проблемы с отношениями, – медленно произнес он, – или, дай угадаю, тебя тяготила его юношеская влюбленность?

Джеймс поморщился и пожал плечами. 

В яблочко.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы парень, который с детства смотрел на меня с восхищением, увидел кого-то еще.

Тони изобразил поклон.

На душе стало муторнее. Сейчас он жалел, что вообще решил поговорить с Джеймсом. Недосказанность в данный момент казалась предпочтительнее, чем необходимость разбираться с открывшимися чувствами. Особенно, чужими.

Он слишком трезв для этого.

Джеймс еще раз пожал плечами.

– Ты мальчик взрослый, сам разберешься, если что-то не устраивает.

– В данный момент мне очень по-взрослому хочется показать тебе фак.

Джеймс рассмеялся, затем подошел ближе и сказал уже абсолютно серьезно:

– Если ты действительно не хочешь отношений – не по тем глупым причинам, что я услышал, а потому что просто Стив тебе не нужен – так и скажи ему. Подумай и реши. И лучше сделай это поскорее.

Тони кивнул.

– И, кстати, зови меня Баки. Это мне все же привычнее. И у Стива не вызовет вопросов.

– Все, что пожелаешь, Баки.

Тот нахмурился, но не стал реагировать на сарказм Тони, а просто кивнул на прощание и ушел.

В квартире стало тихо. Тони посмотрел на почти полную кружку кофе в своих руках, подошел к раковине и вылил его. В холодильнике еще должно было оставаться пиво – ничего крепче Роуди дома не держал – но выпить уже не хотелось.

Ситуация лежала перед ним во всем своем великолепии. От одной мысли об отношениях со Стивом подступала паника. Слишком много ожиданий, которые Тони не оправдает. Если бы не обязанности мэра, он тут же убрался бы из города подальше.

– Ты сам загнал себя в ловушку, парень, – сказал он себе. – Жуй сыр и ищи выход.


	6. Chapter 6

Тони остановился на лестнице и окинул взглядом зал. Люстра с кристаллами Сваровски, драгоценности и многочисленные улыбки гостей почти ослепляли. Оркестр играл что-то ненавязчивое, но гул голосов его почти заглушал.

К Тони двинулась навстречу Хелен Чо – распорядительница сегодняшнего вечера. На благотворительных мероприятиях Объединенного фонда помощи эти функции выполняли по очереди члены общества, но Хелен нравилась ему больше всех. Спокойная, как скала, с природной элегантностью и нюхом на момент, когда стоит дать задний ход. Тони нацепил лучшую улыбку и приготовился потратить следующие несколько часов на социальную карусель.

– Как же ты сегодня прелестна, Хелен, – он наклонился и поцеловал ей руку.

В ответ на сдержанно улыбнулась и чуть повернула ладонь, указывая в сторону.

– Буду очень благодарна, Тони, если ты сейчас уделишь минуту внимания Робинсонам, – вежливый тон не создавал иллюзии того, что это не приказ. – Если у тебя нет других срочных встреч в данный момент, конечно.

– Чек для организации я уже подписал, так что полностью в твоих руках.

Хелен аккуратно обхватила локоть Тони и направила к группе гостей. По пути он взял с подноса официанта бокал и одним махом осушил его. Пузырьки шампанского ударили в нос, и Тони едва не чихнул. Пришлось сунуть бокал первому попавшемуся официанту, а самому изобразить рукой жест поэлегантнее, зажимая крылья носа. К тому моменту, когда они подошли к Робинсонам, щекотка от шампанского прошла, а Тони решил как можно быстрее найти в баре что-нибудь более крепкое и без чертовых пузырьков.

Возможность, к сожалению, представилась ему не скоро. Под чутким руководством Хелен Тони перешел от Робинсонов к Гастингсам и Уилсонам, а дальше продолжил кружить уже самостоятельно, подчиняясь течениям гостей. На этом вечере у него было всего две функции – показать свое внимание к бизнесу и проектам, а также убедить людей жертвовать. И если первое было скорее данью вежливости – все они давно играли в такие игры и понимали, что дальше рассыпания приманки обсуждение дел на таких мероприятиях не идет, – то второе требовало от него всей возможной убедительности.

Объединенный фонд помощи был самой крупной благотворительной организацией в ближайших округах и спонсировал десяток секций и мастерских при школах, один коррекционный центр, выплачивал стипендии, а также работал над обустройством детских площадок. Да тридцать лет существования он приобрел репутацию, позволяющую выкачивать из самых богатых людей штата немалые суммы, а деятельность увеличил в разы.

А ведь когда-то Мария Старк создавала Фонд помощи для сбора рождественских подарков бедным детям и старикам. Одно из немногих, помимо светской жизни, занятий мамы Тони считал своим долгом поддерживать всеми силами. Если от его обаяния и ненавязчивого давления Фонду перепадет больше благотворительных взносов, то он будет только рад.

– Скотч со льдом, – попросил Тони и с наслаждением сделал медленный глоток, когда бармен поставил перед ним пузатый стакан. По языку прокатилась горьковатая обжигающая волна.

– Напиваешься прямо на приеме? Не хочешь оставить моих репортеров без работы, Тони?

По плечу хлопнули, и Тони подавился последними каплями. Кашлянув, он обернулся, чтобы лицезреть Виктора фон Дума с широкой ухмылкой на лице собственной персоной. Тони всего два раза видел его без самодовольного или чрезвычайно высокомерного выражения, и оба раза Дум был в такой дикой ярости, что выражение «метать громы и молнии» не выглядело метафорой. Как-то он запустил в Тони бронзовый настольный бюст. Свой, кстати.

– А ты все надеешься выгнать меня из кресла? Если продолжишь так подкрадываться, рано или поздно дождешься того, что я серьезно подавлюсь и откинусь.

– Рад, что хоть кто-то вызывает у тебя страх. Лучше бы этим чем-то было общественное порицание, но я готов нести эту ношу и в одиночку.

Дум до сих пор не убрал руку, и это уже серьезно действовало Тони на нервы, но самому выкрутиться из-под ладони было бы признанием слабости.

– Не обольщайся. Больше тебя я боюсь тараканов, москитов и муравьев – мелкие поганцы, превращающие жизнь в ад.

Дум хмыкнул, сжал его плечо и наконец отпустил. Тони подавил желание выдохнуть с облегчением или поежиться. Обычно люди не пытались нарушить его зону комфорта, но Думу то ли не доставало воспитания, то ли, что более вероятно, он просто любил выводить его из равновесия.

– Должен признать, сегодняшний вечер небогат на развлечения, так что можно простить твое стремление скрасить время алкоголем.

Дум попросил у бармена бокал безалкогольного пунша и ленивым взглядом окинул зал. Тони закатил глаза и снова отпил свой скотч. Это представление могло продолжаться сколь угодно долго, а у него не было интереса подыгрывать.

– Как поживает твой проект реконструкции? – Думу надоело изображать сноба, и он снова сконцентрировал свое внимание на Тони.

– В стадии утверждения, спасибо за беспокойство.

– Неплохая получилась охота. Весь срок можно аккуратно пожинать плоды и получать дивиденды.

– Я планирую делать это гораздо дольше, – Тони решил, что с него достаточно, залпом допил скотч и развернулся, ища глазами в толпе кого-нибудь хоть каплю более приятного для общения. В данный момент он бы и с Киллианом завел разговор.

– Даже для тебя слишком наивно рассчитывать на переизбрание.

Явная насмешка в голосе Дума должна была разозлить. Если бы Тони тот уже смертельно не надоел.

– С твоим тщеславием можно было бы смотреть на пару шагов вперед.

Метрах в десяти среди гостей Тони заметил Стива, поставил стакан на барную стойку и направился к нему.

– Уж поверь, я смотрю вперед больше, чем на два шага.

Слова Дума донеслись ему вслед, но Тони не стал даже оборачиваться.

Он подошел к Стиву сзади и провел ладонью по его спине, привлекая внимание. От сияющей ответной улыбке у Тони внутри что-то сжалось, а сердце забилось чаще.

Они не виделись больше недели, и почти все это время он делал вид, что крайне занят (не то чтобы вообще нужно было такое изображать – просто перестать пытаться выкроить свободное время). Теперь Тони захлестнуло чувство вины.

– Добрый вечер, – он поспешил перевести взгляд на собеседников Стива и как можно приветливее улыбнуться.

– Мистер Старк, вы знакомы с Джоанной и Робертом Гринами из больницы Святой Марии?

– Еще не имел чести, – ответил Тони и пожал руки паре средних лет. – Но для того и нужны подобные мероприятия, чтобы узнать больше единомышленников, не правда ли?

***  
Тони сидел на жестком деревянном стуле, от которого мгновенно затекал зад, и внимательно наблюдал за Стивом.

– Всю жизнь был уверен, что приготовление бутерброда не требует много времени и сил.

Прошло минут пятнадцать, как Стив усадил его на этот стул и пообещал сделать перекус. Тони смотрел, как он взбивал яйца, тер сыр, резал зелень, ветчину и хлеб. Все это происходило в тишине, как настоящее священнодействие, пока от запаха поджаренного мяса и яйца голод не заставил Тони потерять терпение.

– Только если тебе все равно, что закинуть в рот.

От этой фразы так и веяло чем-то домашним и поучительным. Наверняка, ее использовала миссис Роджерс.

– Я хорошо питаюсь, мамочка! – изобразил детский голос Тони.

Стив обернулся к нему – поразительно, как он умудрился не оставить ни пятнышка на белой рубашке – с полной тарелкой, кружкой и кривой усмешкой, которая появлялась у него в ответ на примерно половину шуток Тони. Ту половину, что отдавала ребячеством.

– Не обожгись и приятного аппетита.

Тони тут же взял бутерброд, который на вид успел немного остыть и не должен был расплавить ему язык, и откусил кусок побольше. Хрустящая сырная корочка, мягкая начинка с острыми специями, подсушенный ржаной хлеб. Тони зажмурился от удовольствия и, пережевывая, одобрительно замычал.

Видимо, это было лучшим комплиментом, потому что Стив сиял удовольствием, пока они опустошали тарелку. От его улыбки у Тони сосало под ложечкой. Сейчас он вполне верил заявлениям Баки. В голову снова лезли все опасения и мысли о том, что необходимо отдалиться, свести их встречи к минимуму.

Самому себе Тони мог признать, что Стив Роджерс был для него удобным и безопасным вариантом именно из-за своей недосягаемости и морального превосходства. Один – или несколько – раз можно допрыгнуть до звезды, но не более. И теперь его тревожила возможность ответных чувств. Тони взвешивал варианты всю неделю, замерев в странной нерешительности.

– Останешься на ночь?

Стив задал вопрос обычным тоном, поднялся и пошел с грязной посудой к раковине.

Тони сглотнул. Обычно они встречались на нейтральной территории и уж точно не ночевали вместе (несовпадение графиков как лучший предлог). Пригласить к себе, накормить домашней едой и предложить переночевать... Для полноценной картины отношений нужно только пообжиматься на диване. В нем крепло подозрение, что съеденные бутерброды сместили чаши весов.

Стив вытер руки полотенцем, подошел к нему. Тони молча кивнул – просто не мог отказать. Не сейчас, позже. Одну ночь можно побаловать себя иллюзией.

Встав, он потянул на себя Стива за рубашку и поцеловал. Глубоко и грубо. Прикусывая губы и лаская язык, небо. Исследуя, запоминая, помечая его рот собой. Поцелуй отдавал перцем, сыром и отчаянием в равной степени.

Стив толкал их вглубь квартиры, оставляя позади рубашки, брюки, носки. Спальня встретила их темнотой и мягкой кроватью. Два идеальных компонента для сегодняшней ночи.

Тони обхватывал ногой бедро Стива, толкался навстречу его движениям, а члены терлись друг о друга так прекрасно и недостаточно. Они все еще пытались целоваться, задыхаясь, сталкиваясь зубами. Потом Стив обхватил ладонью оба их члена, и Тони застонал, откидывая голову на подушку. Он кончил, когда тот провел мозолистой подушечкой большого пальца по головке, одновременно засасывая кожу на шее. Засос останется на самом видном месте – чуть ниже челюсти.

Тони водил ладонями по груди, плечам и шее отдрачивающего себе, а затем кончающего Стива, чувствуя себя расслабленным и до странного умиротворенным.

Они еще несколько минут лежали в тишине. Рука Стива выписывала на животе Тони узоры. Нужно было встать, помыться, но по телу разлилась приятная тяжесть, приковывающая к кровати. Глаза слипались, и Тони порадовался, что сейчас нет необходимости снова одеваться и ехать домой на другой конец города. Он и со спермой, которая подсыхала и начинала стягивать кожу, почти готов был смириться, лишь бы не двигаться больше.

– Тони…

Тихий голос Стива мягко вклинился в полудрему.

– Ммм, да?

– Разбуди меня утром, если проснешься раньше. – Голос Стива звучал неуверенно. Тони удивленно моргнул и повернул к нему голову. Они почти соприкасались носами. С такого расстояния в темноте не мог что-либо рассмотреть, но чувствовал, как Стив замер. – Я приготовлю великолепный завтрак.

– Продано, – хрипло пробормотал Тони. – Если добудешь одеяло, вместо будильника получишь минет.

Стив рассмеялся, поцеловал его, поднялся и бросил Тони на живот несколько салфеток, чтобы он вытерся. Потом вернулся в постель, натянул на них обоих легкое одеяло и прижался, крепко обнимая. Тони повернулся на бок, подогнул колени, становясь маленькой ложкой, и через секунду отключился от ощущение медленного теплого дыхания Стива сзади на шее.

***  
Как и каждое дождливое утро, сегодня Тони вместо прогулки по городу с двумя палками читал и подписывал документы, свалившиеся на их голову вчера поздно вечером или за тот небольшой временной разрыв в часовых поясах, который позволял Вашингтону начинать работу чуть раньше. Изменения в двух-трех пунктах подзаконного акта, касающегося аренды муниципальных земель в данный момент заставляли его мозг пульсировать и требовать еще кофе.

Когда открылась дверь, Тони протянул руку, ожидая, что секретарша отдаст ему кружку со свежей порцией, которую он просил пару минут назад. Но в ладони у него оказалось что-то бумажное. Тони удивленно взглянул на газету, затем на Пеппер. Та стояла у стола, скрестив руки на груди, и выглядела одновременно разозленной и обеспокоенной.

– Читай. Будет достаточно первых трех страниц.

Тони вздохнул, разворачивая газету.

– Что они выдумали на этот раз?

Только сейчас он понял, что с утра не заходил в соцсети или новостные ленты, иначе уже все бы увидел. А Пеппер, очевидно, была настолько зла, что решила убить его лично, а не накричать по телефону.

С первой полосы на него выпрыгнула не слишком качественная фотография с целующейся в окне парой. Тони сразу понял, кто это, остальным же помогали стрелочки с его и Стива более официальными снимками по бокам.


	7. Chapter 7

Тони внимательно прочитал первую полосу и следующий разворот, полностью посвященный тайному гомосексуальному роману среди власть имущих. Много сплетен о его личной жизни и мало о Стиве, саркастичные риторические вопросы и указания на то, что за ними постоянно следили последние несколько недель. Судя по всему, главное фото (и основной аргумент, который нельзя назвать влажными фантазиями скучающего репортера) было сделано из кустов на заднем дворе Стива. Тони очень надеялся, что фотографа привлекут к закону за проникновение на частную территорию.

Самое время порадоваться, что в спальне свет они так и не включили.

Что ж, Дума не стоило недооценивать. Теперь эта недальновидность будет дорого стоить.

Тони сложил газету и поднял взгляд на Пеппер, застывшую перед столом разъяренной фурией.

– Виновен.

Пеппер всплеснула руками и принялась мерить шагами кабинет, что было для нее совсем не свойственно. Хотя Тони не мог понять, что расстраивало ее больше – его прокол или ориентация, о которой молчал так долго.

– Тони Старк, неужели после всех этих лет, после всех скандалов и интриг, на которые нам пришлось пойти, ты мог додуматься дать врагам такую карту против себя практически прямо в руки? Неужели нельзя было посоветоваться со мной? Почему я должна сейчас придумывать стратегию на ходу, хотя у нас было, судя по всему, как минимум несколько недель на подготовку? Да что там, я могла сделать из этого блестящую платформу для действия.

– Едва ли, – скептично отозвался Тони.

Пеппер резко развернулась к нему и ткнула пальцем.

– Даже в Сенат уже избирался открытый гей, так что не делай вид, что мэр – за гранью возможного.

– Это был сенатор от Калифорнии, а не со Среднего Запада.

– По опросам у нас самые низкие проценты у противников гей-браков из десяти штатов региона. С этим можно работать. К тому же, ты – бисексуал.

Последняя реплика звучала чуть вопросительно. Тони слабо улыбнулся. Пеппер знала его столько лет, но теперь боялась, что он упадет на колени и начнет изливать свою боль от погубленной жизни и тщательно подавляемой натуры, сдаться которой его заставил один вид американской мечты в шесть с небольшим футов роста?

– Не могу спорить, что Стив может пошатнуть гетеросексуальность любого, но да, я бисексуален. Просто раньше это никого не касалось.

Пеппер подошла к стулу и тяжело на него опустилась, прикрыв глаза рукой.

– Мне нужно кофе, – тихо сказала она. – Новости появились раньше, чем я дошла до любимой кофейни.

– Я просил принести чашку несколько минут назад, но могу послать за твоим латте.

– Пожалуйста.

Тони отдал поручение и попросил их не беспокоить. Судя по взглядам окружающих, те разрывались между желанием подслушать и самим обсудить сплетни. Тони прикрыл дверь и, подойдя к Пеппер, сел на корточки у ее ног.

– Милая, прости, что молчал, – он обхватил и сжал ее ладонь, всматриваясь в лицо. – У меня за всю жизнь и десятка мужчин не наберется. Ты же знаешь, что с отношениями у меня не складывается, а с этой авантюрой в мэрском кресле я и подавно не рассчитывал с кем-то закрутить.

Пеппер убрала руку от лица и удивленно на него посмотрела.

– Тогда как же вышло?

– Без понятия, – Тони пожал плечами и сел на стул рядом. – Я думал, что это одноразовый секс и не смог отказать, когда он предлагал повторить.

Пеппер посмотрела на него взглядом, мало хорошего говорящим о его интеллектуальных способностях, но наконец улыбнулась.

– Господи, Тони…

Их прервал стук в дверь, и Тони забрал принесенный кофе.

В задумчивой тишине они посидели несколько минут. Потом Пеппер отставила пустую чашку и посмотрела на него. Уже собранно и уверенно, как обычно.

– В ближайшее время нужно сделать официальное заявление, поэтому прямо сейчас тебе нужно связаться со Стивом и объясниться. Я смогу выкрутиться, если это была интрижка, но настоятельно рекомендую серьезные и долговременные отношения.

Тони хмыкнул.

– Не думаю, что тебе стоит беспокоиться по этому вопросу.

Пеппер удовлетворенно кивнула.

– На прошлой неделе твой рейтинг был шестьдесят два пункта. Если не упустим время и будем максимально корректны, ниже сорока пяти он упасть не должен. Продемонстрируешь уверенность с каплей оскорбленной невинности – в конце концов, это было явное вмешательство в личную жизнь, а закон вы не нарушали, – и раскаянья. Но не перебарщивай.

Тони откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно слушал.

– Думаешь, импичмента ждать не стоит?

Пеппер поморщилась.

– Без пикета от радикальных христиан с пожелания отправиться в ад, конечно, не обойдется…

– Все прекрасно знают, что мне и так туда дорога.

– …но в остальном мы минимизируем ущерб. – Она встала и двинулась к двери. – Позвони Стиву.

Тони уже, не глядя на телефон, знал, что там не меньше трех пропущенных.

***  
Пеппер позвала представителей двух основных городских новостных порталов, газет (в том числе, «Апачи хроникал» – как ни прискорбно, но это было обязательно) и знакомого независимого автора. Всего человек семь, но более чем достаточно, чтобы поднять нужную ответную шумиху.

Два часа перед встречей с ними Пеппер провела за написанием и доведением до идеала текста его заявления. А Тони – за крайне неловким общением с попечительским советом самой крупной государственной школы города. Члены совета – в основном, дамы, годившиеся ему в матери, – явно уже были в курсе новостей. Первые полчаса одни из них смущались, другие поджимали губы, а третьи – сидели, уставившись на него с любопытством. К счастью, потом нужды школы возобладали, и внимание их сконцентрировалось на насущных вопросах. Тони вздохнул с облегчением и понадеялся, что не все население города будет смотреть на него так, будто он отрастил рога.

Журналисты развеяли его опасения.

Их любопытство было чисто профессиональным, а вопросы мало отличались от тех времен, когда на наследнике оборонного бизнеса пытались сделать горяченький материал. Тони же с искренним выражением лица проговорил заготовленные слова о том, что удивлен подобным вниманием к его частной жизни, которая никак не связана с работой. Их отношения со Стивом Роджерсом еще не прошли проверку временем, поэтому он не считал нужным извещать общественность, но к этому шло, и газеты опередили событие буквально на неделю. Ответил на вопросы о знакомстве со Стивом (примерно тысячу лет назад, когда они оба участвовали в школьной постановке ко Дню благодарения – Стив выглядел забавно с огромными бакенбардами и в цилиндре), прошлых гомосексуальных связях (пара незначительных эпизодов его влечения к парням, которые важны только тем, что показали ему варианты), поддержке ЛГБТ (всегда поддерживал в частной жизни, а в политической демонстрировать не приходилось, потому что их штат отличается толерантностью). Последнее Тони подчеркнул как факт, которым нужно гордиться.

После нескольких фото с прилипшей к лицу уверенной и спокойной улыбкой он считал, что может гордиться еще и своими актерскими способностями.

По-настоящему едких вопросов сегодня не было, потому что Пеппер тщательно отобрала журналистов, но в будущем их точно зададут. И Тони заранее чувствовал отвращение ко всем предстоящим встречам и пресс-конференциям.

Странно, что после всех тех лет, когда он на постоянной основе снабжал желтые газетенки возможностью продавать тиражи на его выходках, теперь нужно было поддерживать реноме. Более того, впервые в жизни Тони не было плевать на эти сплетни. Он чувствовал раздражение и ненависть к тем, кто трепал личную жизнь и имя Стива.

Перед встречей Тони почитал некоторые комментарии (для толерантного штата гомофобии в них было многовато) и понимал, что, возможно, волна даже в больше степени ударит не по нему. Американская икона и столп округа, которого угораздило завести интрижку с тем самым Старком, шокировал многих. Встречались забавные предположения, что именно под его влиянием Тони исправился и стал работать на благо народа. Прямо-таки неснятая романтическая комедия Гарри Маршалла. Но чаще попадались скептичные вопросы и предположения, с какой скоростью они разбегутся.

Тони очень надеялся, что он нахрен не уничтожил сейчас репутацию, которую Роджерсы создавали полтора века. От этой мысли было сложно отделаться, но, к счастью, Пеппер дала ему час перерыва «на терзания» и оставила наедине с ирландским кофе и басами АС/DC. Никаких звонков и встреч. Только черная хандра и хриплый вокал Брайана Джонсона.

В дверь постучали. Тони бросил взгляд на время – отведенный час почти истек – отставил чашку и затянул галстук. Он ожидал увидеть Пеппер или кого-то из помощников.

– Привет, парень, – Кэрол заглянула в кабинет и, подняв бровь, добавила: – Слышала, ты теперь протираешь штаны в казенном кресле, а у самой все руки не доходили проверить.

Тони широко улыбнулся и поторопился сжать ее в объятьях. Кэрол засмеялась и похлопала его по спине. Отпустив, Тони внимательно оглядел ее. Прическа стала совсем короткой, но в остальном эта была все та же знакомая ему Кэрол Дэнверс – потертые джинсы, кожаная куртка, взгляд с хитринкой и открытая улыбка.

– Какими судьбами? Не видел тебя целую вечность! Роуди и то чаще бывает дома.

– Нас сейчас перебросили на восточное побережье. Поэтому западнее Техаса я последние два года не выезжала. – Кэрол пожала плечами. – Но вот дали нормальный отпуск, и я тут же рванула в родные края.

– Роуди попросил проверить?

– Это тоже, – она прищурилась, – и вижу, что приехала как раз вовремя.

Тони закатил глаза и подошел к бару. Он знал, что Кэрол больше любила пиво, поэтому достал ей бутылку из спрятанного мини-холодильника, а себе налил воды.

– Успеваешь купить билеты в первый ряд на эту комедию.

Кэрол развернула стул в его сторону и села.

– Радует твой оптимистичный настрой.

Она благодарно кивнула, когда Тони отдал открытую бутылку, и сделала маленький глоток.

– А что, на улице уже толпа линчевателей?

Кэрол улыбнулась, но теперь смотрела серьезно, изучая его.

– Ничего стоящего опасений. Особенно, для такого застрявшего в прошлом веке городка, как Апачи. Они привыкнут.

Тони оперся о бар и усмехнулся. Он вспомнил всех, с кем сегодня общался после той злополучной статьи – школьных попечителей, журналистов, помощников и Пеппер. Кэрол выделялась среди них абсолютным спокойствием.

– Смотрю, ты не очень удивлена.

– А должна? Когда узнала, что ты баллотируешься, вот тогда я действительно удивилась.

– Почему?

– Не могла предположить, что ты захочешь влезть в политику. Ты же воплощение всего, что в ней не ко двору – слишком умен, независим, а после открытия технологического подразделения зарабатываешь на чем-то материальном, а не только на оборонных заказах. Слишком хорош для всего этого дерьма.

Тони уставился в пол, чувствуя, как скручивает живот. Он всегда терпеть не мог похвалу (возможно, потому что так стремился получить ее в детстве от отца, как это не прискорбно). А Кэрол всегда искренне говорила, что думала, наплевав на его тараканов. Напоминало прикосновение к слишком нежной, только поджившей после раны, коже. Ему самому стало смешно от мелодраматических сравнений, лезущих в голову. Похоже, виски в его ирландском кофе было многовато.

– Ну могу только сказать, что у меня хорошо получается, – пожал плечами Тони.

– Не сомневаюсь.

– Сегодняшняя история немного подпортит картину, – Тони скривился, – но, в общем и целом, Пеппер обещает, что мой рейтинг ниже сорока пяти пунктов не упадет.

– Здесь же не полные дураки живут? Конечно, не упадет!

Тони широко улыбнулся от ее полной уверенности в своих словах. Если подумать, то только у Стива он встречал подобную. Соединенную с непоколебимым оптимизмом и верой в людей.

– После вашего с Роуди отъезда город точно лишился большей части своего здравого смысла. Иначе как бы мне удалось победить в выборах?

Кэрол покачала головой и ткнула в его сторону пальцем.

– Даже не пытайся принижать себя, Тони Старк. Уж я-то прекрасно знаю, чего ты стоишь. Апачи повезло.

Он поднял руки.

– Ладно, сдаюсь. Можешь основать культ меня, даже слова не скажу.

– Тут я опоздала. Помнится, та девчонка из колледжа, которая получила судебное предписание, как раз делала алтарь с твоим фото.

– С обложки Тайм, да. Будто не могла выбрать фото, где я хотя бы нормально подстрижен.

Они рассмеялись. И Тони тут же с ностальгией вспомнил времена, когда зависал втроем с Роуди и Кэрол. Пока база ВВС рядом действовала, они устраивали совместные пьянки чуть ли не каждую неделю.

– Я могу с ним познакомиться? – внезапно спросила Кэрол.

– Со Стивом? Мы же учились в одной школе.

Она отмахнулась.

– Я помню его дохляком со слишком суровым взглядом. А сейчас он явно изменился.

– Да, подрос немного, – со смешком ответил Тони.

Кэрол нахмурилась, мигом превратившись в суровую старшую сестру, роль которой умудрялась играть для него, даже будучи на несколько лет моложе.

– Насколько у вас серьезно?

Тони пожал плечами.

– Теперь настолько, насколько возможно.

– То есть?

– Мы договорились, что встречаемся, пока не уляжется шумиха, а там посмотрим.

Кэрол вздохнула и закатила глаза.

– Так когда я смогу на него посмотреть?

– Скорее всего, на днях. Тебя устроит ужин на четверых в «Кристофе» или нужна более интимная атмосфера, чтобы открутить Стиву яйца?

– Устроит, – Кэрол посмотрела на часы, поднялась и обняла его на прощание. – Мое время давно вышло. Пеппер, наверно, уже записала меня в список врагов.

– Не волнуйся, она расправляется в порядке очередности, так что будешь жить еще достаточно долго.

– Отлично. А открутить яйца мне не помешает даже полный зал «Кристофа», – она подмигнула и вышла.


	8. Chapter 8

Демонстрантов было едва ли больше двух дюжин, но количество они заменяли энергией. С его появлением на улице воздух заполнился выкриками с требованиями, чтобы он покинул свой пост и не бесчестил кресло мэра. Тони хотелось пошутить про то, что именно в кресле он ничего крамольного не делал. Так как подобные люди чувством юмора не отличались, это, вполне возможно, закончилось бы избиением его плакатами с цитатами из библии. Хэппи, будто почуявший его настрой, нависал сбоку и поторапливал к машине.

Пеппер сказала, что люди с плакатами подтянулись после обеда. Двоих с наиболее оскорбительными надписями попросила уйти полиция, а остальные так и дежурили до самого вечера. Хэппи предлагал выйти через задний вход, но Тони решил пройти открыто.

– Большая их часть, кстати, не из города.

Тони удивился и поймал взгляд Хэппи в зеркале заднего вида.

– Из Хокса и Вильбурга, – добавил тот.

– Но Вильбург же в другом округе?

Хэппи кивнул, мягко выруливая на дорогу.

– Поэтому им и понадобилось два дня, чтобы собраться тут.

– Мило с их стороны проделать путь в триста миль ради порицания моего поведения.

Вывод напрашивался сам – Дум не нашел достаточно сторонников в городе и подключил связи. Это как-то… обнадеживало. Несмотря на повисшую над офисом мэра в последние дня тучу подозрительности и осуждения, жители Апача хотя бы не выходят с плакатами.

***

Хэппи отвез его домой переодеться, а затем забрал Кэрол, и к восьми они были у «Кристофа». За круглым столиком в небольшой нише у окна их уже ждали Стив и Баки. Тони всех представил.

– Кэрол, это наш начальник полиции Стив Роджерс и его друг Баки Барнс. Парни, а это моя стародавняя подруга и летчица-испытательница Кэрол Дэнверс.

Стив, который до этого не сводил с Тони обеспокоенного взгляда, обратил все внимание на Кэрол, задержал ее ладонь и с широкой улыбкой сказал:

– Большая честь познакомиться с тем самым человеком, который установил рекорд по испытательным вылетам.

– Хоть какая-то часть моей работы не является секретной и может сделать мне славу на гражданке.

– Когда я служил в армии, о тебе уже буквально легенды ходили.

– Какая ужасная лесть, – Кэрол отмахнулась и села. – Я просто делаю свою работу.

– Не скромничай, – поддел ее Тони, – даже Роуди всегда завидовал твоим показателям.

Он наделся, что у связанных с армией людей диалог завяжется быстро. Даже Кэрол посадил ближе к Стиву. Трусливый ход с его стороны, но Тони собирался избегать разговора со Стивом хотя бы до конца вечера. Выяснения отношений никогда не были его любимым досугом.

В действительности, уже через пять минут Кэрол и Стив общались как старые знакомые.

– Полковник Филлипс все еще служит? – удивился Стив. – Десять лет назад ему уже на вид можно было дать не меньше шестидесяти пяти.

– И гоняет десантников еще хуже, чем в молодости, как говорят, – усмехнулась Кэрол.

Тони посмотрел на Баки и заметил, что тот уставился в свое меню, хотя заказ они все уже сделали. Да и на странице, которую он пристально изучал, было написано предложение корпоративных ужинов на пятьдесят и более персон.

Спросить про магазинчик и индейцев при сидящем в метре от них Стиве было нельзя, поэтому Тони решил закинуть удочку.

– Ты сейчас живешь в городе?

Баки поднял на него взгляд, отбрасывая мрачную задумчивость.

– Да, у сестры и зятя. Нянчу племянников.

Это настолько не вписывалось в образ отшельника-одиночки, что Тони удивленно уставился на него.

– А сколько им?

– Девочке два, а мальчику пять. Жутко смышленые и хитрые.

Баки тепло улыбнулся, явно вспоминая какую-то из их проделок, и у Тони сердце сжалось от странной смеси нежности и зависти. Мгновенно захотелось видеть эту улыбку чаще.

– С моего прошлого приезда они успели здорово подрасти. У Дейзи сейчас этап связывания отдельных слов в предложения, но говорит она уже в три раза больше и быстрее, чем Майк.

– Наверно, и энергии как у атомного реактора?

Баки хмыкнул.

– Это точно. После пары часов чувствую себя пробежавшим марш-бросок с полной выкладкой. Не представляю, как сестра с мужем с ними справляются.

Тони вспомнилось, как Джарвис и Анна постоянно выдумывали ему игры, чтобы занять, или наоборот внимательно выслушивали рассказ о новом собранном роботе.

А Говард как-то запустил в него таким роботом, когда был не в духе.

– Ваш заказ, господа, – прервал их официант.

К разговору о детях они больше не возвратились, но Тони решил все-таки спросить про индейцев.

– В нашем взводе был апач из местных. Благодаря ему после возвращения из Ирака я и попал в поселение. Шаман объявил, что духи должны излечить мой разум и тело, и фактически взял под свое крыло. – Баки снова тепло улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям.

– Сколько ты прожил у них.

– Полгода. Не знаю, духи это поработали или нет, но мне действительно стало лучше. В госпитале, во всяком случае, спать я мог только под конской дозой снотворных. – Он весело усмехнулся. – Шаман даже заставил меня жить в вигваме в отдалении от селений несколько недель. Очистить дух и найти связь с предками.

– А в остальное время ты чем занимался?

– Помогал в полевых работах в основном. Апачи не дадут прохлаждаться лишней паре рабочих рук.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ. Почему-то ему представилось, как какая-нибудь девяностолетняя индианка командует Баки, указывая, где копать или куда складывать урожай.

– Когда я однажды приехал в поселение, казалось, что апачи собираются защищать Баки от меня, – неожиданно добавил Стив.

Тони повернулся к нему, понимая, что их беседа с Кэрол закончилась уже пару минут как. Он слишком погрузился в наблюдение за Баки и не обратил внимания, когда они замолчали. Тони мысленно чертыхнулся.

– Тебя приняли в племя? – с интересом спросила Кэрол.

– Не официально, – покачал головой Баки. – Но отношения с племенем очень хорошие.

– Баки просто забыл сейчас упомянуть, что спас однажды жизнь Алану, тому парню-апачу.

– Ты сам спас не меньше пятерых.

– Это не стало мне пропуском к мескалеро*.

– Всего лишь, к посту начальника полиции, – добавил Тони.

Все рассмеялись, и разговор перешел на обсуждение городских новостей.

***  
На улице уже окончательно стемнело, когда они закончили. Кэрол пошла в туалет, и Тони ждал ее у машины. Баки кивнул на прощание и ушел, а Стив остался. Они не говорили со времени того утреннего звонка, когда Тони предложил объявить об их отношениях. И теперь Стив снова смотрел на него с беспокойством.

– Как ты? К сожалению, придется ждать, пока демонстранты сами разойдутся, но полиция постарается сделать все, чтобы они не мешали.

Тони поморщился.

– Пока что они скорее раздражают. Как и вся эта шумиха.

– Зато она проложит дорогу и станет хорошим примером для тех, кто захочет сделать камингаут.

– Я бы эгоистично предпочел, чтобы этот гвалт вообще не поднимался, – тихо сказал Тони, вглядываясь в ночное небо.

– Хотел бы скрываться постоянно? – между бровей Стива появилась морщинка озабоченности, как мысленно ее называл Тони. И в данный момент она раздражала. Будто весь такой правильный Стив Роджерс не мог допустить мысли, что ситуация до той статьи могла кого-то устраивать.

– Если бы хотел увидеть такие плакаты раньше, то, конечно, уже давно бы вышел из шкафа.

– Насколько давно?

Тони стоило бы притормозить, потому что голос Стива звучал как-то подозрительно отстраненно, но не получалось.

– Ну не знаю, лет в восемнадцать, когда впервые засосался с парнем. Еще скажи, что сам только что пережил кризис сексуальной идентичности?

– Можно и так сказать, – пожал плечами Стив. – Раньше отношений с мужчинами у меня не было.

Тони чуть не сказал, что у него «отношений» тоже не было, но наконец успел притормозить язык. Стив действительно был именно таким правильным, каким казался.

Тони захотелось прикрыть глаза и выругаться. И сдержаться стоило больших усилий.

– Только с женщинами?

Стив усмехнулся, как бы говоря, что вариантов остается мало.

– Я в любом случае собирался предложить тебе в ближайшее время встречаться официально.

Тони пробило потом от мысли, что следующим этапом станет признание в любви.

– Хоть кому-то эта ситуация не отдавила яйца, – пробормотал он.

Из дверей появилась Кэрол, и Стив на прощание притянул его в объятья. Он коснулся губами виска Тони и сказал:

– Встретимся завтра у меня в офисе.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал Тони ему в шею, хотя последнее, чего ему хотелось, это снова «обсуждать» их ситуацию.

Стив попрощался с Кэрол и ушел к машине.

– Ну и как тебе вечер? – спросил Тони, когда Хэппи уже отъехал.

– Если хочешь знать, как мне твой парень, то весьма неплох. Хотя не могу сказать, что именно он тебе нужен.

А вот Стив, похоже, был убежден в обратном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *племя апачей


	9. Chapter 9

Обсудить им ничего не удалось, потому что Тони попал в больницу.

Стоило догадаться – плакатами у офиса мэра дело не ограничится. Но меньше всего Тони ожидал на публичном обсуждении с жителями реконструируемого района получить что-то, кроме вопросов.

Встреча была запланирована за несколько недель, поэтому отменять ее Тони не собирался. На площадке в несколько запущенном парке сделали небольшую сцену высотой в метр и установили микрофон и стенды с планами реконструкции. Он знал свое детище досконально, поэтому подробно объяснял каждый этап и стадии переселения, которые они разработали, чтобы жилье успевало строиться.

– Отмеченные красным зоны входят в первую очередность. Это школа, больница и три квартала домов на месте старых цехов. Когда работы в этой зоне будут завершены, квартиры заселятся, а строители перейдут в желтую зону. Затем в зеленую.

– И сколько лет нам жить в пыли и постоянном шуме? – крикнул мужчина из первых рядов.

– Мы установим шумоулавливатели, так что дискомфорт сводится к минимуму. Но до полного завершения работ потребуется пять лет.

По толпе прошел волной гул. Тони окинул лица людей взглядом, пытаясь понять, сколько из них настроены негативно. На собрание пришло около тысячи человек, как сказал ему Хэппи. Люди были обеспокоены, задавали вопросы и смотрели с подозрением. Тони не ожидал ничего другого от жителей района, где даже дороги последние лет тридцать не ремонтировали.

– А как будет составляться очередь на переселение?

Тони нашел взглядом женщину, задавшую вопрос, и повернулся к боковому стенду, чтобы указать на схему и контактные данные ответственных. Именно это движение стало для него спасительным.

Тони почувствовал удар в спину, толкнувший его вперед, и машинально попытался остановить падение, сделав шаг. Но сцена была слишком узкой, и он всем весом свалился с метровой высоты на согнутую ногу. На секунду от боли в лодыжке он оглох, а потом его накрыла волна шума. Крики ужаса и паники, топот со всех сторон. Радовало, что в этом гвалте звуков выстрелов больше не было.

Тони постарался аккуратно оглянуться, ища опасность и место для защиты. Когда на колени рядом опустился Хэппи, он облегченно выдохнул. Спину и легкие тут же опалило огнем, и Тони застонал сквозь зубы.

– Ты как? – обеспокоенно спросил Хэппи, осматривая его.

Он помог Тони выпрямиться и аккуратно перевернуться. Каждое движение отдавалось адской болью. Из-за нее Тони даже не мог понять, течет ли у него кровь или просто это жар от раны.

– На святого Павла ты не похож, так что вроде жив.

– Отлично, – Хэппи выглянул из-за сцены на секунду и снова вернулся к нему. – Парня уже взяли, скорая вызвана, потерпи минутку.

– Ну если только минутку, – пробормотал Тони.

Он мог видеть только ноги и спины прикрывавших их охранников. Примерно через вечность сквозь шум криков стали слышен звук сирены. Тони порадовался, что все еще в сознании – значит, нет сильного болевого шока и потери крови. И отключился.

***  
– Вам очень повезло, мистер Старк. Во-первых, потому что пуля была пластиковой. Во-вторых, потому стреляли с пятнадцати метров. Подойди этот парень поближе, пуля разорвала бы легкое или задела сердце. А так только пробила мышцы и застряла между ребер.

Тони тошнило, голова раскалывалась, будто ударили еще и по ней, глазам было больно от яркого света. Отвратительно бодрый голос женщины в белом халате казался приветом от испанской инквизиции.

– Вы видели меня голым, можно просто «Тони», – хрипло сказал он.

– Мы будем еще часто видеться в ближайшем будущем, так что еще успеем подружиться, – она улыбнулась и повесила больничный планшет на спинку кровати.

Тони вспомнилось, как в пятилетнем возрасте примерно такое же обещание дружбы он слышал от отоларинголога. Перед тем как тот проколол ему барабанную перепонку, чтобы выпустить гной. Та боль могла поспорить с сегодняшней пойманной пулей.

– Вас в колледже учат так запугивать пациентов?

– Нет, в интернатуре, – подмигнула врач. – Отдыхайте.

Под спину ему был подложен валик, чтобы закрепить позу на боку. Правая нога была закована до колена в гипс и придавливала левую. К тому же, действие обезболивающего постепенно сходило на нет, и Тони начинал чувствовать, как все затекло, ноет и чешется.

– Попытаюсь, – кисло ответил он.

– Выполняйте предписания и будете почти как новенький, – сказала на прощание врач и вышла.

К концу недели Тони пришел к выводу, что нотации ему выписали наравне с обезболивающими и физиотерапией. Или окружающие так думали. Хэппи обещал сделать охрану круглосуточной и запретить все мероприятия на открытом воздухе. Стив воспользовался предлогом записи показаний, чтобы пройти, и примерно час разрывался между гневом на стрелка и сочувствием к Тони. Пеппер смотрела на него, как на воскресшего из мертвых, и старательно сдерживала слезы, что было еще хуже. Одна пластиковая пуля, пинта крови, сломанные ребра и трещина в большой берцовой кости (причем последнее по глупой случайности), а Тони чувствовал себя стариком на смертном одре.

К счастью, через пять дней его отпустили домой, а количество слезливых взглядов вокруг резко сократилось.

Поскольку, за исключением ежедневных занятий с физиотерапевтом, Тони жил в формате минимальной нагрузки и фактического отпуска (которого у него не было уже несколько лет), скоро ему стало смертельно скучно.

– Считай это необходимым злом. – Кэрол атаковала огнем и выбила почти половину здоровья у его персонажа. – Твой рейтинг, как настоящего мученика, сейчас взлетел до небес.

Тони выругался и контратаковал.

– Начинаю подозревать, что меня заказала Пеппер, – он усмехнулся, когда персонаж Кэрол на секунду упал.

– Думаю, тогда бы у тебя значительно меньше шансов выжить, – она сыпала ударами, пытаясь пробить его защиту. – И Стив говорил, что парень совершенно не вменяем.

Тони бросил на нее удивленный взгляд и пропустил сразу пять ударов.

– Ты виделась со Стивом?

– Ходила в участок узнать, как продвигается дело. И просто поболтать.

Тони хмыкнул.

– Пытаешься увести у меня парня?

– Вряд ли это кому-нибудь под силу. У него от твоего имени чуть ли не сердечки в глазах мелькают.

– Ха-ха, – Тони провел несколько приемов, разрывая соперника, и вскочил с победным криком, когда на экране загорелась надпись «Фаталити!».

Правда, тут же со стоном свалился обратно на диван.

– Должна ли я чувствовать себя отомщенной за этот бой? – подняв бровь, спросила Кэрол и поправила подушку у него под спиной.

– За все ближайшие выигранные мной бои.

– Ты сначала их выиграй.

Тони устроился удобней и взял протянутый контроллер.

Но спустя пару дней уехала Кэрол, и компанию ему стали составлять в основном технические разработки Старк Индастриз. Как в старые добрые времена.

***  
Хэппи по видеосвязи сообщил, что гость уже внутри. Самое время. Тони с облегчением откинулся на стуле. Спину ломило от долгого сидения в одной позе.

– Добро пожаловать в пещеру Бэтмена! – повернувшись к двери, сказал он.

Баки огляделся, остановился взглядом на трех коллекционных старых авто и присвистнул.

– Теперь понятно, почему в пустыню ты отправился на Камаро.

– Хотелось выгулять детку, – Баки подошел ближе, и Тони пододвинул по столу в его сторону камеру. – Попробуй. Свеженькая, с пылу с жару.

Над ней он трудился три последних дня. Собрал все последние протестированные наработки, подчистил, добавил несколько своих (немного запылившихся из-за новых обязанностей, кстати) идеи и отправил на изготовление пробного образца.

Баки аккуратно взял камеру. Та весила чуть меньше двухсот грамм и почти терялась на его большой ладони. Баки нажал на утопленную в бок кнопку, включая, и сделал несколько кадров.  
Пара прядей волос выбивала у него из хвостика, а хенли плотно облегала плечи и грудь. Куртку он, видимо, оставил где-то на входе. Тони отпустил взгляд на сидящие ничуть не свободнее джинсы, чувствуя, как сердце начинает быстрее качать кровь. В последнюю встречу в ресторане он уже заметил, что классический костюм Баки совершенно не идет. Во всяком случае, тогда желания прямо сейчас расстегнуть рубашку или снять пиджак у Тони не возникало.

– Джарвис, свет на пять процентов. Включишь через минуту, – сглотнув, приказал он иксину и махнул Баки. – Протестируй.

Трусливо, но нужно время, взять себя в руки. Когда свет снова загорелся, Баки продолжал копаться в камере.

– Как она улавливает свет? Фото просто отличные и ясные.

– Собирает рассеянный и концентрирует. Потом еще немного обрабатывает готовое изображение, но это уже детали.

Тони раскрыл на экране некоторые чертежи, объясняя устройство камеры и то, как он совершенствовал последнюю модель, созданную Старк Индастриз. Он собирался обрисовать только общую информацию, чтобы Баки было проще работать и выбрать наиболее подходящие для съемки условия. Но сам не заметил, как погрузился в рассказ о последних своих идеях и совершенно непонятной ошибке при запуске тестового приложения, над которой ломал голову. Баки, похоже, обилие технических терминов не ввело в растерянность. Наоборот, он задавал осмысленные вопросы, подстегивая говорить дальше.

Джарвис вывел на главный экран напоминание об обеде, и Тони удивленно посмотрел на время. Они болтали без малого два часа.

– Похоже, у тебя жесткий график, – с улыбкой сказал Баки.

Тони только закатил глаза, отправляя компьютер в сон – единственная возможность избавиться от уведомления.

– Вокруг слишком много нянек.

Баки издал короткий смешок и снова уставился на камеру в своих руках.

– Она уже полностью готова, или нужна еще настройка?

– Я сделал все необходимое, – Тони поднялся со стула, проковылял к соседнему столу и бросил Баки чехол. – Но испытаний у нее нормальных не было, поэтому обращайся с крошкой аккуратно.

– Буду беречь, как зеницу ока, – Баки упаковал камеру и пошел следом за ним к выходу. – Так ты этим занимаешься на больничном? Делаешь технику?

Тони, опираясь на костыль, одолел три ступеньки. Стоило все-таки сказать спасибо архитектору, благодаря которому мастерскую не сделали в подвале, как предполагалось первоначально.

– Еще, как видишь, время от времени ем и играю. Это когда милый физиотерапевт не заставляет меня плакать.

Они дошли до кухни, и Тони отставил костыль. На холодильнике, как обычно, висела записка с инструкциями от поварихи, из которой следовало, что там стоит шпинатный суп и овощной салат, а в духовом шкафу картофельная запеканка с мясом. Тони поморщился и достал из духовки поднос с запеканкой.

– Останешься на обед? Роза вечно готовит на пятерых.

Дурацкий предлог, но прямо сейчас не хотелось расставаться с Баки, и Тони потакал своему желанию. Пока он доставал тарелки с приборами и раскладывал еду, Баки, прочитав записку, достал салат и бутылку апельсинового сока.

– Тебе стоило бы вчинить Думу иск.

Тони удивленно посмотрел на Баки. Выглядел тот мрачно.

– За аутинг? Уж как-нибудь переживу.

– Это если следующий стрелок не будет чуть более усердным в достижении цели.

Тони закатил глаза и сел за стол.

– Зря утруждаешься, такие лекции мне прочитали уже примерно пятеро до тебя. К тому же, мы и так в процессе устранения Дума с горизонта.

Баки поставил перед ним стакан с соком, но не спешил садиться. Его одеколон – с легкой горчинкой, как от полыни – заставлял Тони вспоминать их первую встречу. Он почти наклонился ближе, желая почувствовать сквозь него запах кожи.

– Класть все яйца в одну корзину глупо.

Тони вздохнул и поднял на Баки взгляд.

– А в следующий раз какой-нибудь псих решит, что ему не нравится цвет моего галстука, и пойдет стрелять. Дело не в Думе, просто такая опасность есть всегда.

Он надеялся, что Баки отойдет, но тот наоборот передвинул стул и сел рядом.

– Не думал, что ты настолько фаталист.

Тони пожал плечами.

– Просто направляю энергию на то, что действительно могу изменить прямо сейчас. А прятки в бункере из страха нападения слишком ограничивают.

Баки ничего не ответил, принявшись за еду, а потом перевел тему на поварское искусство Розы. Тони пообещал, что Джарвис запишет и передаст все его комплименты.

Они уничтожили всю запеканку, а потом Баки вызвался помыть посуду. Тони, который обычно оставлял все в раковине или отправлял в посудомойку, встал рядом с ним, вытирал и ставил тарелки на сушку. Боком он чувствовал тепло, исходящее от Баки, а их плечи иногда соприкасались. Внутри на медленном огне кипело возбуждение, но Тони старался не обращать на это внимания.

Пока Баки от души не рассмеялся какой-то его тупой шутке. Тони просто завис, смотря на него. Сплошной жар и свет, к которым хотелось прикоснуться.

Баки поймал его взгляд. Секунду не происходило ничего, а потом они одновременно подались ближе. Тони задохнулся, когда их губы встретились, и обхватил плечи Баки. Он чувствовал, как тот мокрой рукой придерживал его за затылок. Как край стола упирался в зад, пока Баки не подхватил его за бедра и не подсадил. Тони с головой нырнул в ощущения, наслаждаясь поцелуем и жаром. Он даже не осознал, что успел сорвать резинку и запустил руки в волосы Баки, пока тот резко не отстранился.

Они оба тяжело дышали, уставившись друг на друга. Тони скользил взглядом по растрепанным волосам, потемневшим почти до черноты глазам и ярким губам и до него медленно доходило, что они творят.

Баки машинально продолжал сжимать его бедро, но на его лице Тони уже видел сожаление. В полной тишине он отошел, а Тони спрыгнул на пол. Они не встречались глазами.

– Мне пора, – сказал Баки.

Когда в холле хлопнула дверь, Тони взял в руку тяжелый бокал. На секунду он задумался о выпивке, но потом развернулся и с силой бросил его в стену. Пол засыпало осколками, а Тони от души выругался, потому что ребра и спина отозвались болью.

Он чувствовал стыд, потому что никогда за свою беспутную жизнь не подходил так близко к измене и презирал себя.

Но, что еще хуже, этот поцелуй ясно показал, в каком он говне. Со Стивом ему никогда так не рвало крышу. Теперь становилось понятно, что это не просто остаточный эффект от воспоминаний о великолепном сексе. Тони действительно тянуло к Баки. Это было хреново по миллиону причин. И, судя по всему, Баки и сам не в восторге от ситуации.

Перед глазами Тони как наяву пронеслись газетные заголовки второй волны скандала, и он устало потер переносицу. Ему стоило укротить свое либидо. И поговорить со Стивом как можно скорей.


	10. Chapter 10

– Тони, ты же понимаешь, как это звучит?

Стив скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на него с легкой улыбкой. Тони закатил глаза.

– Да-да, как штамп из романтической комедии. Но нам действительно нужно поговорить.

– Хорошо, присаживайся.

Стив указал на стул, но Тони покачал головой.

– Врач говорит, что ногу надо чаще нагружать.

В действительности, только ноющая нога удерживала Тони сейчас от того, чтобы начать мерить шагами кабинет Стива. Понадобилась вся смелость, чтобы, наконец, решиться на разговор после расчета всех возможных вариантов его хода.

– Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы объявить о расставании? – наконец спросил Тони.

Стив поджал губы и нахмурился, внимательно следя за ним.

– Что-то случилось?

Да, я обжимался с твоим лучшим другом.

– Помимо всего остального за последний месяц? – Тони нервно улыбнулся и добавил: – Просто мне подумалось, что фарс лучше закончить поскорее.

– Но это не фарс, Тони. Еще до шумихи мы фактически встречались.

– Это был секс без обязательств, а из-за необходимости сохранить мою репутацию ты был вынужден открыться.

– Совершенно не…

Тони отмахнулся от возражений и все-таки сделал несколько шагов по кабинету, подбирая слова.

– Я знаю, что ты собирался предложить мне встречаться – ты сам это говорил. Но это было бы твоим собственным решением, а не вынужденной мерой, с чуть более мягкими методами, чем сдирание портков на городской площади.

– У меня было время подумать.

– Недостаточно, – отрезал Тони. – В нормальном режиме дело двигалось бы медленно. Была бы возможность присмотреться и понять, стоит ли оно того. Ты ведь…

– Но дело не во мне, – внезапно прервал его Стив. Тони остановился и обернулся, наткнувшись на понимающий взгляд. – Это ты чувствуешь себя в ловушке.

Утверждение, не вопрос.

– Такому отличному парню, как Стив Роджерс, нужен другой отличный парень или девушка. И это не я.

– Разреши мне самому об этом судить, – отрезал Стив и, подойдя, отхватил плечи Тони руками. – Ты потрясающий, сексуальный и умный, так что нечего удивляться, что я всерьез увлекся.

Тони с каждым его словом чувствовал себя еще большим мудаком. Внутри все замирало от ужаса, что сейчас Стив скажет слово на букву «л», и ситуация из фиговой превратится в адски хуевую.

– Но если тебя тяготят наши отношения, то, конечно, мы их закончим, – добавил Стив и улыбнулся. Натянуто, но с явной попыткой подбодрить.

– Спасибо, – хрипло ответил Тони. – Ты действительно мне нравишься, но недостаточно для…

– Все хорошо, – Стив снова прервал его, и Тони был благодарен за это. – Только некоторое время нам придется еще поиграть роли, наверное. Пока шумиха не уляжется?

– Иначе Пеппер меня убьет, – пошутил Тони, понимая, что на них в любом случае выльются реки грязи в СМИ. Он был почти готов к тому, что Пеппер решит его кастрировать. И будет права.

– Все наладится, – улыбнулся Стив и притянул его в крепкие объятья. Тони уткнулся носом в обтянутое синей форменной тканью плечо и, закрыв глаза, вдохнул знакомый теплый, успокаивающий запах. – Во всяком случае, мы уже останемся друзьями.

Тони на это надеялся.

– Ты сейчас меня задушишь, здоровяк, и решишь этим все проблемы, – притворно проворчал он.

Стив засмеялся, немного отстранился и быстро поцеловал его в губы.

– Ни за что. Предпочитаю наблюдать за тем, как ты справляешься с трудностями. Это увлекательно.

В этот момент дверь открылась, и на пороге застыл Баки.

– О, привет, – сказал Стив, – ты вовремя.

Тони бы так не сказал. Но он вообще в данный момент предпочел бы быть подальше отсюда. Стив напоследок провел пальцами по его плечу и щеке, а затем отошел к столу. Тони буквально кожей чувствовал взгляд Баки.

– Через два дня полная готовность в ожидании поставки Дума. – Стив склонился над картой района. – В этих точках, – он показал на отмеченные места переправ, – нужно заранее провести разведку и выбрать укрытия. Путь станет ясен в день икс, но останется два-три часа на то, чтобы добраться до места.

– Больше удобных мест для переправы нет? – спросил Тони.

– Апачи знают несколько, но не люди Дума, – отрицательно качнул головой Баки. – И для техники это самые удобные места. Здесь, – он ткнул на одну из точек, – я был и нашел старые следы машин.

– Тогда дело остается за малым, – Тони выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди, – подождать и подготовить технику.

– И не создавать подозрительную активность, чтобы Дум не насторожился, – добавил Стив.

– Сейчас он слишком занят своей маленькой игрой в потопление нашей репутации.

Стив вздохнул и посмотрел на часы.

– Мне пора. Нужно через десять минут уже быть в суде, – он подхватил куртку и смартфон. – Обговорите технические детали, а Баки мне потом все передаст.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, в комнате повисла неловкая тишина.

Тони не знал, что было в голове Баки. Мог только предполагать, что тот, как и он, стыдится порыва.  
– И долго ты собираешься скрывать от Стива правду?

Или был зол, судя по голосу.

– До самой свадьбы, – ответил Тони, потому что терпеть не мог обороняться. Он присел на край стола и, наконец, посмотрел на Баки. – А что за правду ты имеешь в виду?

– Ты не любишь его.

– Помнится, раньше тебя волновали только чувства Стива. Точнее, их направленность.

– И сейчас волнуют. Потому что ты в итоге разобьешь ему сердце.

Это перекладывание ответственности совершенно вывело Тони из себя.

– Нет, если все пойдет по плану. А если ты такой борец за правду – вперед, устрой исповедь!

– Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я не могу этого сделать?

– Почему же? – Тони добавил в голос побольше непонимания и получил взрыв.

Баки шагнул к нему и навис в нескольких дюймах. Учитывая выброс адреналина, это было немного слишком близко для Тони, у которого тут же кровь устремилась к члену.

– Потому что это я всадил ему нож в спину, домогаясь его парня. А теперь единственное, на что могу надеяться, так это на ваше расставание. Потому что не хочу делать другу больно.

Тони с иронией смотрел в его серые глаза.

– Очень было бы удобно, чтобы я решил все проблемы и избавил тебя от моральной дилеммы, да? Вот только мне и своих проблем хватает.

– И что ты с ними сделаешь?

– Помолюсь.

Баки зажмурился, невесело усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– Какой же скотиной ты иногда можешь быть…

– Рад, что не растерял навык.

Баки вздохнул и уже более спокойно посмотрел ему в глаза. Злость ушла, осталось только беспокойство и что-то еще, что Тони не мог распознать.

– Так что дальше?

Тони пожал плечами.

– Мы договорились расстаться, как только шумиха уляжется.

Баки немного расслабился и посмотрел в сторону.

– Как думаешь, стоит ему признаться?

На этот вопрос Тони и сам не мог ответить. Он не был влюблен в Стива, но успел привязаться к нему. И, с одной стороны, сказать правду нужно для честности и из уважения, если он хочет сохранить хотя бы дружбу. С другой – это выглядит, как желание избавиться от чувства вины за чужой счет.

– Не знаю, – ответил он наконец. – Пока что я молчу, а потом уже буду действовать по обстоятельствам. Если ты признаешься, обстоятельства возникнут.

– Я подожду, пока вы расстанетесь.

Баки снова посмотрел на него с легкой улыбкой, причину которой Тони толком не мог понять. А вот его члену ничего понимать не требовалось. Тони слез со стола и подхватил костыль. Лучше убраться отсюда сейчас, пока он не запрыгнул на Баки прямо в кабинете Стива.

– Раз все вопросы повестки обсудили, мне пора на работу.

У самой двери его остановил голос Баки.

– Тони, – он обернулся, – прости, что набросился на тебя с обвинениями. Просто, когда я вошел…

– Все нормально, – перебил его Тони. – Как ты заметил, меня не так просто оскорбить.

За дверью уже маячил один из его охранников, и Тони поспешил выйти.

***  
Если бы он знал, какой новостью встретит его Пеппер, предпочел бы остаться.

– Разве раненых можно пытать? – возмутился Тони.

– Если будет нужно, я тебя и из гроба подниму, – своим «прекрати-паясничать-Тони» голосом ответила Пеппер. – Интервью займет не больше часа. Вы даже погрызться как следует не успеете.

– Отличное утешение. Вталкиваешь меня в одну клетку с Думом и убиваешь единственную надежду этим насладиться.

Пеппер закатила глаза, прежде чем вернуться к своему смартфону.

– Как только согласуем сценарий, я тебе его перешлю. Съемка через два дня, так что отдыхай и готовься морально.

Хороший совет. Мешало его выполнению только ожидание итогов операции с разведкой, а также моральная дилемма Тони, помноженная на попытки разобраться в собственных чувствах. Утром в день съемки он стоял в ванной перед зеркалом, рассматривая углубившиеся морщинки и синяки под глазами от бессонной ночи (мастерская прекрасно отвлекала, но и заставляла совершенно выпадать из времени). Да, ему уже не семнадцать, так что дальше будет только хуже. Тони наклонился к раковине, чтобы умыться, мысленно радуясь, что телевизионный гример сделает из его усталой физиономии картинку.

Войдя в студию, он уже чувствовал себе более уверенно.

От софитов в студии было заметно жарче, чем в гримерке и за кулисами, но не настолько, чтобы потек пот. И то хорошо. Тони обвел взглядом зал – массовка рассаживалась по местам, операторы и помощники устанавливали камеры. Каждый был занят делом или куда-то спешил с озабоченным видом. Тони скучал по всему этому. Во время выборной кампании выступать на радио или телевидении приходилось каждые несколько дней, как бы тиха не была политическая жизнь их округа.

Съемка должна была начаться через несколько минут, и Тони попросили уйти за кулисы. Оттуда он наблюдал за ведущим, улыбка которого могла поспорить с прожектором. После пары обязательных шуток тот перешел к главному блюду и пригласил на сцену Виктора фон Дума.

Их гримировали отдельно, поэтому Тони видел его впервые после того благотворительного вечера и злополучной статьи. Дум буквально светился от самоуверенности. Упругая легкая походка, идеальный костюм и темно-зеленые туфли из крокодиловой кожи, сдержанная улыбка и прямой взгляд. Всплеск адреналина напомнил Тони о всех прошлых встречах и противостояниях. Он жаждал крови.

Ведущий назвал, и Тони вышел на площадку.

Несмотря на оговоренное условие о съемке в основное время передачи его выше пояса, чтобы не акцентировать внимание на переломе – не отвлекать от слов и не представлять образ мэра, как слабого, по выражению Пеппер, – от костыля под локоть Тони не избавился и сейчас шагал, опираясь на него. Минутное напоминание о ранении по выражению той же Пеппер позитивно скажется на поддержании рейтинга.

– Прости за скорость, Джек, но с коляской я управляюсь еще хуже, – обмениваясь с ведущим рукопожатиям, пошутил Тони.

Дум сжал его ладонь и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

– Разве у Старк Индастриз недостаточно мощностей, чтобы сделать для тебя что-то достойное?

Представление началось.

– Отвлекать корпорацию от работы только из-за моего перелома? – поднял брови Тони. – К тому же, физиотерапевт настаивает, чтобы я напрягал ногу.

– Хорошо, парни, брейк, – вмешался ведущий. – Давайте сначала устроимся поудобнее, а потом начнем битву.

Зал ответил дружным смехом.

Не прошло и пяти минут после приветствий, как заготовленный сценарий полетел в тартарары.

– Сначала в центре уничтожили возможность бесплатно припарковаться и повысили штрафы, а теперь этот проект с расселением нищих кварталов погрузит наш бюджет на несколько лет в дефицит. Блестящий первый год для молодого политика, – повернувшись к камере, с сарказмом вещал Дум.

– За счет поступлений от платных парковок мы снизили цену общественного транспорта. Общее благо, знаешь ли. И я бы посоветовал тебе оставлять свой Порше в гараже, когда отправляешься на работу, раз он пробивает такую дыру в твоем кармане.

Среди зрителей раздались смешки, и Тони заметил, как Дум на секунду сжал кулаки. Стоило порадоваться, что рядом не было подходящих для метаний предметов.

– Раз уж речь зашла о проекте, начатом недавно, мэр Старк, расскажите о нем подробнее, – повернулся к нему ведущий.

– О том, который некоторым замшелым консерватором кажется страшнее чумы? – усмехнулся Тони. – С заводским районом пора было что-то делать уже давно, но у города не было сил и средств. Теперь же есть четкий план, благодаря которому мы не только поведем реконструкцию, но и отстроим отличные новые кварталы с парковой зоной.

– Не забудьте упомянуть здание Старк Индастриз в самом центре этого рая, – сказал Дум. – Хорошо вписывать собственное строительство в субсидии бюджета?

Тони ждал этого вопроса с самого начала. Он выкупил трудный участок с самым большим объемом требуемых работ, чтобы сделать проект более рентабельным, а в будущем привлечь бизнес. Правда, для таких, как Дум, эти аргументы были пустым звуком.

– Все наши объекты строятся за счет корпорации, – спокойно ответил он.

– И зачем же такой объект нужен в этом районе?

– Чтобы в дальнейшем компании могли размещать свои офисы не только в центре города. Не вы ли пять минут назад возмущались платным парковкам?

Тони лучезарно улыбнулся, пока ведущий объявлял перерыв на рекламу. Он выиграл этот раунд.

Смартфон в кармане завибрировал, и Тони достал его, чтобы прочитать пришедшее сообщение.

От кого: Стив

«В караване было оружие. Частично – Хаммер Интернешнл. Операция прошла успешно, информация передана»

И войну.

Тони отправил совершенно ребяческий радостный смайлик в ответ, убрал смартфон и улыбнулся Думу.


	11. Chapter 11

_Три месяца спустя___

_ _Тони припарковался на краю небольшой площади, в десятке метров от белого вигвама и таблички с информацией о Мескалеро. Видимая ему часть индейской деревни была застроена добротными оштукатуренными домами, образующими широкую улицу. Вдали он видел колокольню церкви из бежевого известняка, что стояла на большом уступе у подножья горы над долиной с поселением._ _

_ _Однажды, еще в школе, он бывал в горах на озере – их компания даже снимала туристический домик у индейцев. Запомнилась ледяная вода, наглая белка, запустившая ему в глаз шишкой, пока Тони общался с природой у дерева, и пестрая вышивка одеял. Не слишком много, но он тогда три дня не просыхал. В индейском поселении ему бывать не доводилось._ _

_ _Здесь было на удивление привычно. Не считая привлекающего взгляд вигвама, те же дома, газоны и играющие на них дети. Его волнение немного улеглось._ _

_ _Стоило Тони только выйти из машины, рядом тут же оказался ребенок, потом еще один. И не успел он глазом моргнуть, вокруг оказалось пятеро сорванцов с любопытными взглядами. Направленными, ради справедливости, не на него, а на машину._ _

_ _– Привет, я Тони. Вижу, вы поклонники Ауди?_ _

_ _Ребята перевели взгляды на него._ _

_ _– А это твоя машина?_ _

_ _– Моя. И я даже разрешу посидеть внутри, если вы мне скажете, как найти одного парня._ _

_ _***  
Когда он говорил со Стивом, сделать следующий шаг казалось проще, но теперь Тони чувствовал, как заполошно бьется сердце и потеют подмышки. Он собирался рискнуть, поверить внутреннему голосу, вцепиться в блестевшую надежду взаимности и чего-то особенного. Примерно миллион раз ему казалось, что все это было только игрой гормонов и воображения. Но вот он оказался здесь. Шел сквозь лес, надеясь, что не заплутает в поисках поляны, где должен быть Баки._ _

_ _Дети указали ему путь напрямик – по «козьей» тропке – чтобы не идти в обход по основной. И у Тони закрадывалось подозрение, что это для них такой тип розыгрыша наивного туриста. Возможно, они уже делят его машину. Но потом за стройными соснами показался просвет, и через пять минут Тони вышел на открытое место. Он снял солнечные очки и залюбовался. С пригорка над длинным гостевым домом открывался вид на маленькое озеро и пологие горы вдали._ _

_ _Раздался звук топора, и Тони, проведя рукой по волосам и вдохнув поглубже, двинулся в ту сторону. Повернув за угол дома, он увидел спину обнаженного по пояс Баки. Тот как раз снова замахивался для удара по чурке. Тони облизал взглядом ноги в застиранных джинсах, перекатывающиеся мышцы спины и забранные в хвост волосы. В этот момент Баки откинул два полена в кучу, выпрямился и повернулся к нему._ _

_ _У Тони будто весь воздух из легких вышибло. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед и нерешительно застыл. В голове царила абсолютная неразбериха из слов и мыслей._ _

_ _– Привет, – хрипло выдавил он. – Туристический сезон еще не закрыт?_ _

_ _– У нас он длится целый год._ _

_ _Баки выглядел удивленным, но и все. Тони пытался различить в его лице радость или наоборот раздражение неожиданным визитом, но тот закрылся._ _

_ _– Вообще-то, я хотел сказать спасибо за те фотографии. Думу и Хаммеру сейчас приходится иметь дело с ФБР, поэтому мне жить стало гораздо легче, – нервно улыбнувшись, сказал Тони._ _

_ _– Я рад._ _

_ _Баки резким движением всадил топор в чурбан, повернулся к нему всем телом и скрестил руки на груди. Если бы он еще и бровь вопросительно поднял, Тони бы окончательно сдулся и ретировался._ _

_ _А так он всего лишь решил идти ва-банк._ _

_ _– Возможно, я зря приехал. Но на днях говорил со Стивом… Рассказал о нашем поцелуе, если точно. Разошлись мы уже давно, но чертова совесть ела меня, не переставая. Запоздалое у нее развитие – первые лет двадцать пять и не помнил о ее существовании, а теперь не избавиться. – Тони тараторил и все больше понимал, что не стоило приезжать, что все это было большой ошибкой и его разыгравшимся воображением, которое подсунуло химию и притяжение там, где его не было. – В общем, теперь совесть чиста, Стив в траур не впал и убить меня вроде как не собирается. На самом деле, мне кажется, у него интрижка с сотрудницей ФБР намечается. Но меня это не особо касается, я и со своей личной жизнью разобраться не могу, как говорит Пеппер._ _

_ _– Я тоже на днях разговаривал со Стивом, – прервал его Баки. Они замерли в тишине, обмениваясь взглядами. – Так зачем ты приехал?_ _

_ _Баки сделал шаг ближе к нему, и Тони проглотил ком в горле._ _

_ _– За глупой надеждой, порожденной игрой воображения._ _

_ _– Возможно, не такой уж и глупой, – ответил Баки._ _

_ _Они одновременно двинулись навстречу. Баки случайно прикусил ему губу, и поцелуй отдавал медью, но от этого казался только реальнее и острее. Тони изо всех сил вжимался в Баки, обнимая его, судорожно проводя руками по плечам, спине, шее, волосам._ _

_ _На это ушло два с лишним года, но он выбрал верное направление._ _

_ _***_ _

_ _Неделя была действительно жаркой, так что вода в озере стала как парное молоко. Тони закрыл глаза и, покачиваясь на едва различимых волнах, позволял ей и солнцу обволакивать себя теплом._ _

_ _– Не беспокоишься, что случайный турист увидит твои причиндалы?_ _

_ _Тони улыбнулся и, не открывая глаз, развернулся ногами к берегу, откуда доносился голос Баки.  
– Забыл захватить с собой плавки, когда уезжал._ _

_ _– А если случайный турист захочет не только посмотреть? – голос стал ближе._ _

_ _Тони чуть развел ноги, все еще не открывая глаз._ _

_ _– Если он симпатичный, то, может, и получится._ _

_ _Баки хмыкнул, провел ладонью по его голени. Чем немного разочаровал Тони, рассчитывающего, что он поднимется выше._ _

_ _– Собираешься ловить на живца?_ _

_ _Тони улыбнулся, вспоминая их разговор в первую встречу._ _

_ _– Именно такой был у меня план._ _

_ _Баки щекоткой прошелся по его стопе, и Тони дернулся, группируясь. На секунду он от неожиданности ушел с головой под воду, но сразу же вынырнул рядом с ухмыляющимся Баки._ _

_ _– Соблазнение пошло не по плану?_ _

_ _– Тогда я уничтожу свидетеля, – угрожающе сказал Тони._ _

_ _Он ударил по воде, чтобы брызгами ослепить жертву, и бросился вперед. Следующие двадцать минут они с криками и хохотом пытались притопить друг друга, хотя глубина озера в этом месте едва ли составляла пять футов. Борьба шла с переменным успехом, пока Тони наконец не признал свое поражение._ _

_ _– Ни один мой план сегодня не удается, – сказал он, задыхаясь и отплевываясь, когда Баки поймал его в захват, прижав руки к туловищу и не давая дернуться._ _

_ _– Зато теперь ты – моя законная добыча._ _

_ _Взгляд и интонация Баки направили кровь Тони в южном направлении с такой скоростью, что у него практически в глазах потемнело. Бедро Баки прижималось прямо к его быстро твердеющему члену, а ладонь поглаживала поясницу. Тони был на грани того, чтобы начать постанывать от удовольствия._ _

_ _– Готов заплатить выкуп, но, желательно, не посреди озера, – пробормотал он._ _

_ _– Пощады не жди, – пригрозил Баки и подхватил его под бедра._ _

_ _Тони охнул от неожиданности – и того, как член проехался по прессу Баки – и вцепился в его плечи._ _

_ _– Собираешься нести меня до самой кровати?_ _

_ _– Для полной уверенности, что не сбежишь._ _

_ _– Куда здесь бежать, в лес? В отличии от тебя, я не смогу прятаться в нем месяцами._ _

_ _Тони нервировала некоторая неопределенность между ними, а Пеппер учила его обсуждать проблемы. Ну, что поделать, если он не самый идеальный ученик._ _

_ _Баки, который действительно нес его к берегу, вздохнул._ _

_ _– Мне нужно было время. Не каждый день я собираюсь начать отношения с бывшим моего лучшего друга._ _

_ _– Рефлексировал, значит._ _

_ _– Разбирался в своих чувствах._ _

_ _– И, видимо, сомнения не осталось._ _

_ _Баки вышел на берег и остановился, вглядываясь в лицо Тони._ _

_ _– Ты же ведь не проделал бы весь этот путь только ради необременительного траха?_ _

_ _Тони усмехнулся._ _

_ _– Что бы это ни было, я крепко сижу на крючке._ _

_ _Баки широко улыбнулся, так, что на щеках стали заметны ямочки._ _

_ _– Любишь ты метафоры._ _

_ _– Это скорее устоявшееся выражение, – ответил Тони ему в шею. Он лизнул кожу над яремной веной и услышал, как Баки втянул воздух сквозь зубы. – Обсудим все позже._ _

_ _– Да._ _

_ _Баки, все еще прижимая Тони к себе, быстрым шагом двинулся к дому. И дальше они действительно не разговаривали._ _

_ _***  
Баки медленно водил ладонью по его спине, пока не остановился на шраме. Рубец был менее чувствительным, чем кожа вокруг, но у Тони мурашки побежали по спине._ _

_ _– Слышал, тому парню дали два года условно._ _

_ _Тони повернул голову, утыкаясь носом в плечо Баки, и неразборчиво ответил:_ _

_ _– Я не интересовался._ _

_ _– Как ты вообще дожил до своих лет с таким похуистичным отношением к опасности?_ _

_ _– Вполне даже неплохо, – Тони приподнялся и передвинулся, полностью залезая на Баки. Тот вздохнул, но не сопротивлялся, что было воспринято как полный карт-бланш. – Нанял охрану, и теперь это их головная боль. Не надо становиться наседкой, потому что Хэппи давно зарезервировал эту роль._ _

_ _Баки улыбнулся и, положив руку на его затылок, притянул Тони ближе, чтобы поцеловать. Медленно и лениво после недавнего секса._ _

_ _– Я рад, что хотя бы Дум теперь не будет создавать тебе проблем, – прервавшись, сказал он, и Тони закатил глаза._ _

_ _– Боюсь, список забияк, пытающихся отобрать у меня леденец, все еще слишком велик. Но можешь побить их в песочнице лопаткой._ _

_ _– Хорошо, понял, – рассмеялся Баки, – не буду лезть с излишней опекой._ _

_ _– Умный мальчик._ _

_ _– Но чем-то мне придется рядом с тобой заниматься._ _

_ _– Решил бросить магазинчик? – удивился Тони._ _

_ _– Так ты собирался приезжать ко мне время от времени, как к секретному увлечению. Может, и бриллиантовое колье притащил?_ _

_ _Хоть Баки говорил абсолютно серьезным тоном, лучики смешливых морщинок разбегались от уголков глаз, выдавая его с головой. Тони опустил взгляд и состроил виноватое выражение лица._ _

_ _– Только браслет…_ _

_ _– Ужасный покровитель!_ _

_ _– Придется тебе ехать со мной в Апач и учить быть правильным, – подмигнул Тони. И добавил: – Если тебе действительно будет комфортно в городе, то дело найдется. Пеппер вечно ноет, что у нее работы на сотню человек._ _

_ _– Действительно, – Баки мягко улыбнулся. – В последние месяцы у меня было время подумать, чего я хочу в будущем. А я хочу идти дальше, оставить, наконец, войну в прошлом и быть ближе к семье, Стиву, тебе._ _

_ _Сердце Тони радостно забилось где-то в желудке, он кивнул и поцеловал Баки._ _

_ _Чуть ли не впервые в жизни он чувствовал надежду._ _


End file.
